<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Junko Kiryu, To Be Free by Pestertroll89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587417">Junko Kiryu, To Be Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestertroll89/pseuds/Pestertroll89'>Pestertroll89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! GX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anxiety, Backstory, Banter, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Closeted Character, Crying, Death, Destiny, Developing Friendships, Dueling, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Gift Giving, Girls Kissing, Gun Violence, Hanging Out, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Misgendering, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Sexist Language, Sibling Bonding, Sleep Deprivation, Suicide Attempt, Supernatural Elements, Trans Female Character, mentions of nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:00:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pestertroll89/pseuds/Pestertroll89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junko Kiryu is the new transfer student of Duel Academy, having been sent on a recommendation from her father and her connections to her pro duelist mother... But she's not exactly the talkative type... Much less a happy person at all... Some kind of sinister presence haunts her and Yuuna's gonna find out what.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna Yuki and the original world of "Yuuna Yuki, The Supreme Queen of Games" belongs to FullmetalDude1.<br/>Fic made with permission from FullmetalDude1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamaguchi Momoe | Mindy/Makurada Junko | Jasmine, Marufuji Shou | Syrus Truesdale &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Misawa Daichi | Bastion Misawa &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Past Life Soulshipping, Saotome Rei | Blair Flannigan &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel &amp; Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Puppeteer Who Can Lock Your Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On a helicopter headed for Duel Academy was a girl with blue eyes behind a pair of glasses, dim blue colored hair up in a ponytail, with the ponytail itself curved and poofy, with a curved ahoge resting on her head, wearing a dim purple zipper hoodie with dim blue jeans and a black t-shirt with converse style dim blue shoes while a dim pink scarf around her neck with one scarf arm going to her knees in the back and another to her thigh in the front.</p><p>"We're almost at your new home away from home Ms. Kiryu-"</p><p>"Junko." the girl interrupted, a stutter in her voice.</p><p>"-Duel Academy is in sight Junko. Prepare for landing in 30 seconds."</p><p>'Prepare for landing... prepare for pain is more like it...'</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"The Puppeteer Who Can Lock Your Fate"</strong>
</p><p>Junko was unpacking her stuff in her new room at the Girls Obelisk Blue Dormitories when out of one of her spare jackets fell her deck box. Putting it down she took it and pulled out her main deck in particular. There it was, staring her right in the face, the spell card Shaddoll Fusion. The heart and soul of her deck. From there she took out El Shaddoll Construct and... she heard it...</p><p>
  <em>"Moma's always with you sweetie..."</em>
</p><p>"Mommy... I miss you..." Junko started to cry, "Why... Why did you give me your deck as the only thing in your will? Why did you want me to have this?!" </p><p>The card in her hand was silent, for it had no answers. Junko then started remembering... remembering all the times she lost... "I've never been good at Duel Monsters... I've got over 99 losses to my old elementary class and only one win... against you... and it was just a fluke." </p><p>Junko drops her deck in sadness as she falls to her knees, hands over her head as she bawls into the bedside, the stray light reflecting on Construct in particular. "I'm a terrible duelist, I shouldn't be here... I... I shouldn't be on this planet..."</p><p>Junko raised her head up, taking off her glasses to rub her eyes and clear them up so she could see the time. Classes for her didn't start till tomorrow because of the time of her arrival, but a look around campus probably wouldn't hurt... at least she figured.</p><p>"Oh well... At least I'm far away from all of it." Junko went as she started picking up her deck, "Father's well away from me, and... I'm..."</p><p>Junko shook her head before putting away her deck on the shelf next to her. "All alone... Yeah... I am aren't I?"</p><p>She... then remembered, IT, that her father said...</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone outside these walls knows the truth Junko. You can't live a normal life. Not after what you've done you monster. Everyone is going to treat you like hell if you take one step outside this house. This is for your own good."</em>
</p><p>"If that was true..."</p><p>Junko then looked out her window facing Duel Academy.</p><p>"They why the hell did you send me here?"</p><p>She then looked away to continue finishing unpacking. It took her a while, but luckily she was able to conclude in time for classes to end.</p><p>"Everyone's gonna be returning soon Junko... Just keep your mouth shut and hope nobody pokes at you too much..."</p><p>She headed to the main foyer where most of the other girls were returning and wondering just who she was. All Junko did was smile and wave like as if she was a lost child as she tried to make her way past and to outside.</p><p>'Almost there, just- AAAH! W-What was that?! Wh-Why do I feel a sudden chill down my spin?!'</p><p>"Excuse me!"</p><p>Junko slowly turned to see a girl with dirty blond hair, wearing the Obelisk Blue uniform coming to her. "Are you new here? Why aren't you wearing your uniform."</p><p>'Wh-Who is this girl and... why does she have a cold aura about her?!' Junko shivers, then suddenly realizing the girl was speaking to her. "I-I..."</p><p>"I'm waiting."</p><p>"I-I... J-Junko. J-Junko Kiryu..." Junko stuttered out.</p><p>"What's the matter? Don't know how to talk to people?"</p><p>"G-G-Gotta go!"</p><p>Junko then ran for it like her life depended on it.</p><p>"What the?"</p><p>"That was strange, huh Alexis." Went one of the Obelisk Blue girls.</p><p>Meanwhile, Junko ran till she eventually found herself at what looked to be the Slifer Red dorms.</p><p>Junko raised an eyebrow, looking the Slifer Red Dorm up and down. 'Woooow Kaiba, you really have that much of a grudge against Yugi from back then?'</p><p>Junko then noticed she was all alone and decided to see just who was in the dorms. After all, she was technically a first-year hear and it was good to get in touch with her fellow first years. But just as she reached for the handle of a door...</p><p>"Hey, who are you-"</p><p>"AHHHHHH!!!!" Junko dropped to her ass as she turned to see who it was and saw a Slifer Red... Girl? "Jesus gal pal don't sneak up on me like that!" Junko stuttered as she got up.</p><p>"Sorry! But I couldn't help but notice you were new here considering you're not in a uniform." went the Slifer Red Girl, offering her hand to help her up.</p><p>'Huh?' Junko though with a subtle confused look, 'She's... not insulting me or... belittling me or... anything? She's being friendly with me?! But... dad said...'</p><p>"I... I'm an Obelisk..." Junko went as she was helped up.</p><p>The girl shrugs, putting her hands in her pocket and smiling. "Figured. Most girls are supposed to be according to Chumley, yet I'm a Slifer Red."</p><p>"Someone on the teaching staff must hold a grudge against you or something." Junko figured out, crossing her arms in confidence.</p><p>"If it was Crowler then I'm not surprised." The girl giggled, "I did kind of embarrass him in my admittance duel. But, that was in the past. In a way, I've gotta thank him. I wouldn't have met as many friends as I have. I wouldn't have even met my new friend in you."</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow your roll there!" Junko stuttered holding her hands out, "We don't even know each other yet!"</p><p>"Oh! Right! I'm Yuuna Yuki!" Yuuna went, holding out her hand.</p><p>"J-Junko... Junko Kiryu..." Junko stuttered, her hand shaking as she wen to have hers grab Yuuna's.</p><p>"What are you so afraid of? Do you see something?"</p><p>'No but I certainly feel something!' Junko thought, a subtle look of worry on her face, 'Who's there?! I can FEEL someone else is here but I can't SEE them!'</p><p>"Hmm?" Yuuna went as their hands broke and she looked to her side, "Some kind of sinister aura surrounding her? What do you mean Yubel?"</p><p>'Either she's lost her mind or there really is someone else here.' Junko though, a look of complete confusion on her face.</p><p>"Oh? Oh... I see." Yuuna went as she turned to Junko with a worried expression, "Say... Are you sure you're okay? Yubel's saying there's a sinister aura to you... almost like... your crying out for help behind a mask."</p><p>"Wh-Whoever this Yubel is doesn't know me." Junko went a little annoyed, "I'm not wearing a mask, I'm being myself. I... I need to get back to my room."</p><p>"Uh, talk to you later?" Yuuna hollered out in confusion as Junko ran off.</p><p>'What was I thinking coming down here?' Junko sadly thought as she ran, 'What was DAD thinking sending me here?!'</p><p>Tomorrow couldn't have come soon enough. Junko was now in the Obelisk Blue Girl's Uniform and attending class next to Yuuna because of a lack in empty seats. Junko just kept quiet throughout the whole day... that was until...</p><p>"Junko, please come to the front of the class." ordered Crowler.</p><p>Junko gulped and did so as ordered, practically shaking in her boots.</p><p>"Since this your first day in class and since you were a recommendation by your father ontop of your mother being a pro duelist herself, why don't you show the class your skills by dueling one of the students?" Crowler recommended, no so subtly looking at Yuuna.</p><p>"Him."</p><p>Everyone saw who she was pointing to...</p><p>"ZANE?!" everyone panicked.</p><p>"Uh, he's WAY out of your league dear." Crowler panicked, sweating bullets, "He's the top duelist in our academy who's never lost-"</p><p>"H-He's perfect for my deck then." Junko stuttered.</p><p>'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!' Junko panicked behind her confident stoic expression.</p><p>Soon enough the class was in the duel arena, Junko and Zane standing across from each other.</p><p>"You're making a mistake." Zane went, as his duel disk turned on.</p><p>"I-I don't make mistakes." Junko replied as hers turned on.</p><p>'WILL, YOU, SHUT, THE, FUCK, UP!' Junko thought through her confident expression.</p><p>"Lets Duel!"</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: ZANE's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Zane LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Zane: My move. I'll begin by activating Polymerization. By fusing the three Cyber Dragons in my hand, I can fusion summon the Cyber End Dragon!</p><p>From three became one, the three-headed Cyber End Dragon Roared as it made its debut.</p><p>
  <strong>CYBER END DRAGON ATK/4000</strong>
</p><p>Zane: I set one card and end my turn.</p><p>"It's only the first turn and Zane's managed to summon out his most powerful monster!" the blue-haired short boy panicked.</p><p>"Yeah, talk about being against the odds." the koala headed boy agreed.</p><p>Junko: M-My turn then.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Zane LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! I activate the Magic Card Pot of Greed! Letting me draw two more cards! Next, I activate Terraforming!</p><p>"Wuzzat do?" Yuuna asked.</p><p>"Terraforming lets you add one field spell from your Deck to your hand." Alexis explained, "I wonder what kind of field spell she's running."</p><p>Junko: Now, I play the field spell, Secret Village of the Spellcasters!</p><p>Setting the card in the field spell zone, the field transformed into a small village surrounded by trees... for the duelists anyway.</p><p>Zane: Nothing's happened to my Cyber End Dragon.</p><p>Junko: Yet.</p><p>Zane: Huh?</p><p>Junko: First, I activate the spell card El Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Falco and the Shaddoll Beast in my hand to Fusion Summon...!</p><p>The monsters in her hand soon appeared in what looked to be yellow capsules that crashed together into an orb of light that emerged a doll looking purple Griffon-Dragon hybrid and a doll-like mage with green hair at its side.</p><p>Junko: El Shaddoll Winda!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL WINDA ATK/2200</strong>
</p><p>Zane: That thing doesn't have enough attack power to defeat my Cyber End Dragon.</p><p>Junko: True... But, she can't be destroyed by my opponent's card effects and she locks BOTH of us into being allowed to Special Summon once per turn while she's face-up on the field!</p><p>Zane: Impress-</p><p>Junko: One.</p><p>Zane: What are you doing?</p><p>Junko: Part one is complete.</p><p>Zane: Part one? Of what?</p><p>Junko: But now, part two activates. See, if I have a spellcaster on my field when Secret Village of the Spellcasters is out... YOU CAN'T ACTIVATE ANY AND ALL SPELLS!</p><p>Zane gasped in complete horror.</p><p>Zane (thinking): T-The De-Fusion I set!</p><p>Junko: Luckily for me, Winda herself doesn't count as my special summon for the turn! As such, I activate this! The spell card Shaddoll Fusion! Here's a little info for ya since what's gonna happen will be the nail in the coffin for this duel. The only monster in my hand in Naelshaddoll Ariel and Winda's not gonna be used as material.</p><p>Zane: Then why did you activate it?!</p><p>Junko: If my opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Fusion Deck, which Fusion Summoning counts as mind you, I CAN USE MONSTERS IN MY MAIN DECK AS FUSION MATERIAL!</p><p>The whole arena went into an uproar of surprise.</p><p>"There's a card that can let you do a fusion with cards IN YOUR DECK as the material?! Where can I get my hands on it?!" a student went.</p><p>Junko: And now, I fuse Ariel with the Shaddoll Dragon in my deck to fusion summon...</p><p>The two monsters once more appeared in yellow capsules that collided with one another to summon forth what looked to be a sharp, pointy, coral-covered dancer puppet with wings attached to her arms and sides.</p><p>Junko: El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL ANOYATYLLIS ATK/2700</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And when she's on the field, neither player can Special Summon monsters from the hand OR Graveyard using Spell and Trap effects!</p><p>Zane: B-Big deal.</p><p>Junko: You'll think so when I play this! The spell card Raigeki!</p><p>Zane was really starting to panic.</p><p>Junko: Now all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!</p><p>Lightning came down and hit the Cyber End Dragon multiple times, causing it to short circuit and explode.</p><p>Zane: This... This can't be...</p><p>Zane then looked at the Monster Reborn in his hands... It was useless... It couldn't save him now.</p><p>Junko: This... Is my mom's infamous three-part LOCKDOWN COMBO!</p><p>Junko then pointed a finger at Zane...</p><p>Junko: Winda! Anoyatyllis! Attack Zane directly! End this duel!</p><p>Winda held out her wand, a green electro orb shooting from it while Anoyatyllis launched multiple purple lit strings that connected to Zane and immobilized him as the final attack from Winda came and exploded, sending Zane to his knees in shock.</p><p>
  <strong>Zane LP: 4000 -&gt; 0</strong>
</p><p>"Game over." Junko followed up.</p><p>"Z-ZANE LOST?!" Alexis panicked as did the others in the class... except for Yuuna.</p><p>'Junko... Who are you?' Yuuna thought with a confident expression.</p><p>Junko merely looked at all the students with worry, not really pay attention outside of seeing how they were all freaking out over the fact she beat Zane on one turn. But if she had been paying attention, she'd have noticed a man in a black suit among the stands walking up and leaving before turning a corner. The man checked to see if anyone was around before pulling out his cellphone and calling someone...</p><p>"It's me sir. ... Just as you expected, she won her first duel here. ... Very well then... I'll let them know it's time to begin the operation. That murderous witch of yours will be dead before her first year ends... Mr. Kiryu."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love At First Bump</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junko... was running for her life. Trees passed her and passed her, then, she saw the light at the end of the tree tunnel... tripping as soon as she reached the end and falling on her face. She held her arm more than anything, as a bleeding cut was making itself loud and proud... But she couldn't stay down for long. She rushed ahead towards the Girls' dorms... only to find them locked.</p><p>"No, no! NOOOO!!!!!" Junko screeched as she started banging on the doors, "SOMEONE OPEN THE DOORS PLEASE! PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA DIIEEEEE!!!!"</p><p>The sounds of footsteps caught her attention and as she looked she panicked. Standing there was a man in a black suit wielding a bloody knife.</p><p>"This was the same knife you used..."</p><p>He then had a wicked grin as Junk's eyes reflected in the blade.</p><p>"...AND NOW IT'LL KILL YOU!!!!"</p><p>Running with all his strength he charged at the helpless girl...</p><p>"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP!!!!"</p><p>Junko awoke in a sweat... panting as she held her chest before checking to see if everything was alright.</p><p>"Not again..." Junko began to weep before trying to pull herself together.</p><p>"That's the third night in a row... And the first night since I got here..." Junko moped as she looked at her nearby deck box.</p><p>She grabbed ahold of it and decided to take a quick breath as she opened it, closing her eyes and picking out a card at random... And gasping in horror at what she pulled.</p><p>"N-Necro Fusion..." Junko whimpered, "That means... It's only a matter of time until... Everyone finds out..."</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"Love At First Bump"</strong>
</p><p>"There's nothing moorrre, important than the life you hoolld~" Junko sang as she walked to class, trying to ignore all the looks she was getting and the people talking about how she beat Zane in only one turn.</p><p>"Just, remember, you've gotta go and keep on moving forward so you make the moooost, of every day~ The strength you've builllld, the kindness that you've learned to grooow, all, together, makes your souuul, a better, brighter light, I know, there you will... OOF!"</p><p>Junko fell on her ass, her glasses falling with her before she got them back on and found herself blushing like crazy... In front of her was another Obelisk Blue Girl, with full moon glasses like hers as well as with blue eyes, but instead of blue hair, she had black, long, hair with some purple highlights.</p><p>"S-S-S-Sowwy I w-w-w-ras..." Junko flustered over her words, her face as red as a tomato before running off and rushing into class.</p><p>Junko quickly took her seat and squealed into her backpack.</p><p>"Sweet merciful Ra that was embarrassing!" Junko squeaked.</p><p>"Well you could've done worse-"</p><p>"AHHHHHHH!!!" Junko yelled as she jumped out of her seat and onto her ass as she turned to see Yuuna, "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! And... Let me guess... You've been following me am I right?"</p><p>"Yeah, sorry." Yuuna giggled in embarrassment as she helped Junko up, "I was gonna ask you about your duel with Zane but then I saw you bump into Haruka."</p><p>"H-Haruka?" Junko stuttered, her face turning red again.</p><p>"Haruka Aimi. A fellow first year." Yuuna explained, "It's said she runs two decks, a Maiden in Love deck and... another one that nobody really knows about because she never uses it but mentions it." Yuuna embarrassingly mumbled when trying to talk about Haruka's other deck.</p><p>"That's... weird... Why do that though?" Junko wondered, putting a hand to her chin.</p><p>"Mindy and Jasmine asked her the same thing and they told me it was because she was waiting."</p><p>"Waiting for what though?" Junko asked, turning to Yuuna with a perplexed look.</p><p>"The one."</p><p>"The one? As in... LOVE 'The One' the one?" Junko asked, her face growing even redder.</p><p>"Seems like it ya Mystic Tomato." Yuuna giggled causing Junko to reach for her back and put her scarf on to cover her face.</p><p>"I can't help it!" Junko squeaked, her mouth obstructed by the scarf, "I really, really, really, REALLY, like girls with glasses!"</p><p>"For real?! You're a lesbian?!" Yuuna went with a shocked expression.</p><p>"Yes! But don't say it out loud, please! Last time someone called me out, I was bullied for it!" Junko begged, tears streaming down her face as her blush died down.</p><p>"I, REFUSE, to let that happen to you just because of your sexuality. It's not right and we both know it." Yuuna proclaimed, giving Junko a friendly hug.</p><p>'She's... Really being nice to me...' Junko thought behind her look of shock, 'This... This doesn't make any sense! D-Dad said...'</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone outside these walls knows the truth Junko. You can't live a normal life. Not after what you've done you monster. Everyone is going to treat you like hell if you take one step outside this house."</em>
</p><p>'But... That's not happened at all to me since I got here. Was... Was it a lie?'</p><p>"Th-Thanks Yuuna." Junko softly replied, returning the hug before it was broken off, "But, what did you wanna talk to me about in regards to my duel with Zane?"</p><p>"Why did you duel him in specific, first of all?"</p><p>"I wanted to show the power of my deck and... the second Crowler said he was the top duelist, I knew that was my chance to show how good my mom's deck was."</p><p>"That's another thing. Why did you say your MOM's famous combo?"</p><p>"Well... It's not really my own deck... It's my moms..." Junko said as she looked at her deck box in sadness, "It was the only thing in her will and... she wanted me to have it..."</p><p>"Oh... Oh my god I-"</p><p>"No... Don't do that... please..." Junko begged, clasping Yuuna's hands, "What happened, happened, and I... Really don't like talking about what happened..."</p><p>"I... I understand." Yuuna nodded, "If that's what you wish, I'll stay clear of that topic."</p><p>"Thanks." Junko smiled in response, "If... We could get back to Haruka... Maybe she's waiting for someone to beat her deck."</p><p>"Possibly." Yuuna agreed, "According to Mindy and Jasmine, she's not dueled a lot, but she's won the very few duels she's been in."</p><p>'Either she's got some cards in there that make it difficult for her opponent to defeat her... Or her opponents are downright idiots.' Junko groaned behind her smiling expression.</p><p>"Speaking of this Mindy and Jasmine, who are they? Friends of yours?" Junko asked, crossing her arms in a questioning manner.</p><p>"Two of my closest. I'd love to introduce you to the others." Yuuna perked up.</p><p>"I-I-I don't know... I-I-I'm not good with new people-"</p><p>"Don't be silly!" Yuuna giggled, putting an arm over Junko, "As long as I'm there, you don't have any reason to be afraid. You don't really have to be afraid of anything here so long as you've got someone close to you."</p><p>It was a long class time, but luckily it all came to an end and Junko breathed a sigh of relief before getting her attention grabbed by Yuuna who had a blue-haired small boy with him.</p><p>"Junko, this is Syrus. He's Zane's younger brother." Yuuna smiled as she introduced Junko to her friend.</p><p>"You're so adorable~!" Junko squeaked as she pulled Syrus into a hug, "You remind me of an adorable Marshmallon!"</p><p>"E-E-E-Excuse me?!" Syrus stuttered as Junko broke off the hug and Yuuna began to laugh.</p><p>"So, you're that Zane guy's brother huh?" Junko pondered as she started putting away her stuff.</p><p>"Y-Yeah... He mostly inherited everything else but... mom says I got the looks." Syrus smiled.</p><p>"I'll say." Junko smiled as she got up, getting her backpack on, "I don't see what the girls see in Mr. Tall, Dark, and Boring. What deck do you play?"</p><p>"R-Roids... They're not as good as my brother's Cyber Dragons though." Syrus replied, looking down to his feet.</p><p>"Cyber Dragons are easy as piss to take down. Remove from play one their key components, block them out of fusing, or manage to lock them out of the extra deck then the whole strategy falls apart." Junko said as she began to walk out with Yuuna and Syrus, who was looking at Junko in surprise for what she said.</p><p>"How do you know that?!" Syrus asked in wonder.</p><p>"My mom. I studied up on all her strategies. She's not a 100 - 1 Pro duelist for nothing." Junko confidently stated.</p><p>"Who did she lose to?" Yuuna asked.</p><p>"... Me..." Junko somberly replied.</p><p>"You?!" Yuuna and Syrus went, shocked expressions on their faces.</p><p>"But it was a fluke!" Junko defended, "I didn't mean to summon Relinquished, but I was in the heat of the moment! I absorbed El Shaddoll Winda and the combo bit her back!"</p><p>"That's right!" Syrus perked up, a lightbulb seemingly going off in his eyes, "If your opponent controls a Spellcaster when Secret Village of the Spellcasters is in play, YOU can't activate spell cards!"</p><p>"But it's not like as if it matters... I'm a terrible duelist... I've lost 99 times to my fellow elementary students and my mom was my only win up till Zane..." Junko moped.</p><p>"Talk about confidence issues." Syrus went.</p><p>"No offense, but pot? Name's kettle." Yuuna snickered.</p><p>"Augh! I walked right into that one..." Syrus groaned, facepalming.</p><p>Junko giggled a little as Yuuna lead the way again. They returned to the Slifer dorms where Junko noticed the Koala headed kid about to go into the dorms.</p><p>"Hey Chumley! Come meet my new friend!" Yuuna called out.</p><p>Chumley, as Yuuna called him, then noticed and reluctantly came towards the others.</p><p>"This is my friend Chumley Huffington." Yuuna introduced.</p><p>"Nice to meet ya~" Junko smiled as she pulled out half a sandwich from her backpack, "Take this as a symbol of our friendship. I've got multiple slices in my backpack."</p><p>"Totally lishious, I've been starving!" Chumley thanked as he took the sandwich half.</p><p>"Same." Junko giggled in embarrassment, "I always carry food on hand for moments when my stomach's growling."</p><p>"You're certainly prepared then, aren't' ya?" Yuuna joked.</p><p>"A good duelist always is." Junko smiled in response, "Even when I'm not such a good one..."</p><p>"Hey, big sis Yuuna!"</p><p>Junko then looked to see another Slifer Red who was just as small as Syrus coming their way.</p><p>"I was wondering when you were gonna return!" Blair happily went before seeing Junko, "Who are you?"</p><p>"Nice timing Blair, I was letting her meet my friends!" Yuuna perked up, "Junko, this is Blair. She practically my little sister."</p><p>"Nice to meet you." Junko smiled, holding up a friendly hand.</p><p>'A sibling bond despite not being blood-related... Heh... I wish I had the luxury of a bond like that...' Junko moped in her mind behind the smile on her face.</p><p>"Is she new here?" Blair asked Yuuna.</p><p>"Yeah, she arrived two days ago and yesterday defeated Zane in her first match here." Yuuna explained.</p><p>"Huh?! She took on ZANE and WON?!" Blair went in surprise.</p><p>"I don't know why people make such a big deal out of it. Cyber Dragons are easy to defeat so long as you tackle their big cards specifically." Junko worriedly giggled.</p><p>"She got sent here on a recommendation from her father and her connections to her mother, who was a pro duelist so she got into Obelisk Blue." Yuuna further elaborated to Blair.</p><p>'Though I'd rather be anywhere else but here...' Junko thought behind her worried expression.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing him down a peg. Everyone thinks he's completely invincible because no one, not even big sis Yuuna could beat him." Blair explained.</p><p>"Huh. Well... Glad I could be of help?" Junko embarrassingly giggled.</p><p>'WHAT THE HELL AM I EVEN SAYING?!'</p><p>"Well, uh, who's n-next?" Junko stuttered.</p><p>Soon enough they went to the Ra Yellow dorm and managed to catch...</p><p>"Hey, Bastion, got a minute?" Yuuna hollered out to one of the Ra Yellows.</p><p>"Oh. Yuuna. Pleasant surprise to see you here." Bastion said as he went up to the group, "And it seems you've brought Junko with you too."</p><p>"I wanted her to get acquainted with my friends." Yuuna explained, "Go ahead and introduce yourself."</p><p>"I am Bastion Misawa. I saw your duel against Zane and I must say, that Lockdown Combo certainly put the breaks on Zane's plan." Bastion smiled at Junko.</p><p>"He had a plan?" Junko asked.</p><p>"Had you not locked him out of spells, he was planning to use De-Fusion and use Power Bond to wipe you out on his next turn." Bastion explained, "He seemed rather confident it would happen."</p><p>"Most Cyber Dragon players are till they lose their important cards. It's a simple solution to a simple to figure out deck." Junko proudly replied, "I may not be a good duelist, but my mom's deck most certainly is equipped to handle something as basic as that deck."</p><p>"Better hope Zane doesn't hear you..." Syrus stuttered.</p><p>"I hope we get the chance to duel one another in the near future. The second you started dueling Zane was the moment I began doing the math to create a deck that could go toe to toe with yours." Bastion said with a rather confident smile.</p><p>"That a promise?" Junko asked as she held out her arm with a confident grin.</p><p>"Most definitely." Bastion replied as he took Junko's hand with his own.</p><p>'This... This is going smoothly...' Junko thought as she and Bastion broke the hand-holding, 'I... I didn't think it WOULD go this smoothly... I expected... Then... I was right... He DID lie to me.'</p><p>Junko, Yuuna, and Blair's last stop was at the Obelisk Blue Girl's dorms, there, two girls, one with black hair and one with apricot hair came their way.</p><p>"Yuuna! What brings you here?" One of them asked as they came their way.</p><p>"I was introducing Junko to my friends." Yuuna replied, "Junko, this is Mindy Hamaguchi and Jasmine Makurada."</p><p>'Something tells me someone had to improvise since these two probably didn't have any official dub last names.' Junko thought with a confused expression hearing their last names.</p><p>"You're Junko?" Mindy asked, "Haruka was looking for you?"</p><p>"L-L-L-Looking f-f-f-for me?!" Junko stuttered, her face going red again.</p><p>"Yeah, she said she was wanting to duel you." Jasmine added.</p><p>"D-D-D-Duel me?" Junko stuttered, steam practically coming off her with how hot she was in embarrassment.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Yuuna asked.</p><p>"J-J-Just fine..." Junko squeaked, sweat and steam coming off her, "T-T-Tell her I'll meet her in the arena...."</p><p>Junko then took off her backpack and squeaked into it.</p><p>"If she appears barefoot, I'm going to cream myself..." Junko squeaked into her backpack.</p><p>Soon enough, Yuuna, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine were in the stands while Junko and Haruka were in the arena proper.</p><p>"Good luck~" Haruka said as she turned her Duel Disk on.</p><p>"I-I-I love your hair!" Junko squeaked as hers turned on.</p><p>'Well Blue and Purple do go together.' Junko thought behind her red face of embarrassment, 'AUGH! This isn't the time for love, it's time to duel!'</p><p>"Let's duel~!"</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: HARUKA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: My turn! I'll begin by summoning Maiden in Love!</p><p>The Maiden in Love appeared and Junko was already smitten.</p><p>
  <strong>MAIDEN IN LOVE ATK/400</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Then I set two face downs and end my turn.</p><p>Junko: M-M-M-My move then!</p><p>"It's only the first turn and already Junko's getting distracted." Blair groaned.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! UGH! None of these cards can help me! Soooo I'll activate Card Destruction! Now, both of us discard our entire hand and draw the same number of cards that we discarded!</p><p>Junko discarded 5 and Haruka discarded 3 and then each of them drew a new hand.</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Foolish Burial! I send Shaddoll Squamata to the Graveyard, activating its effect as a result and allowing me to send Resh Shaddoll Incarnation to the grave as well! Next, I activate Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards then activate Monster Reborn to bring back Quadshaddoll Keios!</p><p>Keios appeared from a string cocoon looking pretty scary but tied up as well.</p><p>
  <strong>QUADSHADDOLL KEIOS DEF/100</strong>
</p><p>"And I thought Yubel was a looker..." Yuuna joked with wide eyes at the monster's appearance.</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Living Fossil! This lets me Special Summon back a level 4 or lower monster with its effects negated and it looses 1000 attack and defense points, but the monster I'm bringing back won't need it! I'm bringing back Electromagnetic Turtle in defense mode!</p><p>The electrified tutle roared as it returned, ready to defend.</p><p>
  <strong>ELECTROMAGNETIC TURTLE DEF/800</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Now, I play the spell card Raigeki to destroy Maiden in Love!</p><p>Haruka: Not so fast! I activate the Trap Card Magic Jammer! By discarding a card, I negate the activation of Raigeki to save Maiden in love!</p><p>Junko: Clever, but my turn isn't over. Now, I play the spell card, Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! Now, I normal summon Mathematician!</p><p>The old math wizard appeared, ready to throw down.</p><p>
  <strong>MATHEMATICIAN DEF/500</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And when he's normal summoned, I can send 1 Level 4 or lower monster from my deck to the graveyard and I send Performage Trick Clown! Next, I activate Terraforming!</p><p>"Here it comes!" Yuuna, Blair, Mindy, and Jasmine said in anticipation.</p><p>Junko: Now, I activate Secret Village of the Spellcasters!</p><p>The village started forming...</p><p>Haruka: I reveal my trap card, Dust Tornado!</p><p>Junko: OH NOOOO!!!!</p><p>And then it vanished.</p><p>"Haruka stopped Secret Village of the Spellcasters from getting its effect off in time!" Yuuna proclaimed.</p><p>Junko: I still have this! I activate Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Keios in my field with the Shaddoll Hound in my hand to Fusion summon the puppet master herself...</p><p>From the light came a lot of strings that attached to the field and from the light came a puppet who looked somewhat like a nun in appearance as the light continued to glow from her.</p><p>Junko: El Shaddoll Construct!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL CONSTRUCT ATK/2800</strong>
</p><p>From out of view, Alexis was watching the duel as well and when she saw Construct she was awestruck.</p><p>"Is she... One of us?" Alexis wondered as the light on Construct died down.</p><p>Junko: Now, I activate El Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Dragon in my hand with the Mathematician on my field to fusion summon...</p><p>The two monsters clashed into an orb of light and out from it came a doll similar looking to Construct, but bound to a multilegged device as Construct's strings began to wrap around her and attach to her.</p><p>Junko: El Shaddoll Shekhinaga!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL SHEKHINAGA DEF/3000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Construct, attack!</p><p>From Construct's fingers, sharp strings launched towards Madien in Love and caused her to cry out in pain while Haruka merely flinched in pain.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 4000 -&gt; 1600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Because Maiden in Love can't be destroyed in battle, that means Construct gets a Maiden Counter...</p><p>Maiden in Love then blew a kiss at the doll and her expression didn't change as a heart appeared on her.</p><p>Junko: But it's well worth it because now I have you locked in a predicament. I end my turn.</p><p>"She's got that right. None of her support cards can help her in this situation." Mindy agreed.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 3: HARUKA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 1600</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: You might be thinking that for now, but not when I play this! My own copy of... Raigeki!</p><p>Junko: OH, SHIT!!!</p><p>Lightning came down and destroyed all of her monsters.</p><p>Haruka: And because Electromagnetic Turtle was equipped with Living Fossil, that means it's banished from the duel! It can't save you now!</p><p>Junko: MEEP!</p><p>Haruka: But first, I play Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw from our decks until we have 6 cards in our hands! Now, Maiden in Love, attack Junko directly!</p><p>Maiden in Love ran full sprint and... kissed Junko on the cheek. Junko's face was redder than a tomato.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000 -&gt; 3600</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Next, I set two face downs and play Emergency Provisions! Now I tribute the two cards I set to increase my life points by 2000!</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 1600 -&gt; 3600</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Now I pass.</p><p>"This isn't looking good for Junko. She's getting closer to decking out." Jasmine gulped in fear.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 4: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 3600</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 3600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! </p><p>Junko (Mind): This isn't good! I've only got 11 cards left in my deck, I'll have to choose my next plays carefully!</p><p>Junko: I'll set 2 face downs, then I summon Reeshaddoll Wendi in attack mode!</p><p>The human-sized fairy then made her presence known, waving her wand and looking like she was enjoying being there.</p><p>
  <strong>REESHADDOLL WENDI ATK/1500</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Reeshaddoll Wendi! Attack Maiden in Love!</p><p>Wendi held out her wand and shot out a ball of green electricity and hit Maiden square on, but afterward Maiden blew a kiss at Wendi that made her blush as red as a tomato and get a heart on her.</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 3600 -&gt; 2500</strong>
</p><p>Junko: I'll pass my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 5: HARUKA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 2500</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 3600</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Draw! Now I attach the equip spell card Cupid's Kiss to my Maiden!</p><p>"This isn't good." Mindy, Jasmine, Yuuna, Blair, and Alexis said under their breaths.</p><p>Haruka: And nooow, I'll have her attack!</p><p>"Ms. Wendiiii~" Maiden cheered as she ran for Wendi and tripped as soon as she came over to her.</p><p>"NO! My Maiden! Are you alright?!" Wendi asked as she helped Maiden up.</p><p>"T-TH-TH-THIS IS TOO MUCH!" Junko squeaked as her face went crimson red.</p><p>"Whatever can I do to help you?" Wendi asked Maiden.</p><p>"See her?" Maiden asked, pointing to Junko, "Take her down."</p><p>"With pleasure!" Wendi smirked as she sent an orb of green electricity at Junko, electrifying her.</p><p>Junko: YEAAAAOOWCH! Grrr! What's the idea Wendi?! Why ya going Benedict Arnold on me?!</p><p>Haruka: When Maiden takes damage from a monster with a maiden counter on it while Cupid's Kiss is attached to her, I take control of your monster at the cost of 600 Life Points!</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 2500 -&gt; 1900</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 3600 -&gt; 2100</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Uh oh....</p><p>Haruka: Now I attach her with the equip spell card, Happy Marriage!</p><p>Junko: You've gotta be kidding me...</p><p>Haruka: Now Maiden gains as many attack points as Wendi has! Of course, only if she says I do that is.</p><p>"I would be the happiest girl in the world~" Wendi blushed.</p><p>Haruka: Alright!</p><p>Junko: Fuck my fine hot ass...</p><p>
  <strong>MAIDEN IN LOVE ATK/400 -&gt; 1900</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: But since I've already attacked, I end my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 6: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 1900</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 2100</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! Crap! I still can't do anything! I pass my turn.</p><p>"She's gonna lose if those face downs don't save her." Alexis worried.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 7: HARUKA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 1900</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 2100</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: That's it? I draw! Wendi! Attack Junko directly!</p><p>An orb of electricity hit Junko square in the chest.</p><p>Junko: AUUUGHHH!</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 2100 -&gt; 600</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Now, Maiden in Love! End this duel!</p><p>Junko: Not so fast! I reveal my face down card Scapegoat!</p><p>Four sheep tokens then appeared, and Maiden destroyed one of them instead.</p><p>Haruka: You've bought yourself a turn. Nice. But it won't save you.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 8: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 1900</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 600</strong>
</p><p>Junko (Mind): It's all down to this...</p><p>Junko: Mom... Please... I beg of you... Guide me... DRAW! ... I'll start by activating my face down card Book of Moon, changing Wendi to Face Down Defense Position! Next with three dark monsters in my Graveyard... I'm allowed to Special Summon from my hand the card I drew... DARK ARMED DRAGON!</p><p>Haruka, Alexis, Blair, Mindy, Jasmine, and Yuuna: WHAT?!?</p><p>From the shadows rose a giant heavily armed bladed dragon...</p><p>
  <strong>DARK ARMED DRAGON ATK/2800</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And there's more! By removing 1 Dark monster in my Graveyard from play, I can target 1 card on the field and destroy it! I remove Shaddoll Dragon from play to destroy the face down Wendi!</p><p>Haruka flinched, as did Maiden, as Wendi was destroyed and Sent to Junko's graveyard.</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Hedgehog and Naelshaddoll Areiel in my hand to fusion summon El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!</p><p>Anoyatyllis emerged with all her power from a waterfall that sprouted from seemingly nowhere, causing Maiden to panic.</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL ANOYATYLLIS ATK/2700</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Anoyatyllis! Attack Maiden in Love!</p><p>Anoyatyllis then unleashed a torrent of pointy coral shards at Maiden making her screech.</p><p>Haruka: AAAUUUGHH!</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 1900 -&gt; 1100</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Now, Dark Armed Dragon, attack!!!</p><p>Dark Armed Dragon took flight and aiming his tail... crushed Maiden in Love with it.</p><p>Haruka: NOOOO!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Haruka LP: 1100 -&gt; 200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Turn over!</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 9: HARUKA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Haruka LP: 200</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 600</strong>
</p><p>Haruka: Draw! .... I... I give up. I can't do anything now...</p><p>"Game... Over!" Junko happily went as the holograms faded.</p><p>"I... I lost." Haruka went.</p><p>"Yeah, appears so-"</p><p>"And that officially makes you my girlfriend!" Haruka smiled as she hugged Junko.</p><p>Junko's face went as red as a tomato and she started slurring her words.</p><p>"And as my girlfriend, will you go to the School Duel with me?" Haruka hopefully asked.</p><p>"Hell yeah..." Junko managed to get out before she fell out of Haruka's arms face-first onto the duel arena.</p><p>"Junko, you okay?!" Yuuna asked.</p><p>"I set myself face down and end my turn...." Junko happily went.</p><p>"She's fine." Yuuna giggled as Blair, Mindy, Jasmine, and Haruka started to laugh.</p><p>The only one not laughing... was the one who saw it all out of sigh of them.</p><p>"You wield both the light and the darkness Junko. You're neither a friend to the light, nor are you an enemy to the dark." Alexis went to herself as she started to walk away, "But when it comes time to make a choice... Who will you fight for? Who will you choose to swear your allegiance to? The Queen of Light... or the Supreme King of Darkness?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Who Cares If One More Light Goes Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a dark room illuminated by one light, three students of Duel Academy sat on a sofa waiting for something... That something soon made itself known as a man in a black suit some came in from a door and sat in a chair opposite to them.</p><p>"This better be important." The Ra Yellow Student groaned.</p><p>"And it is." The man smirked, "This concerns the new girl that appeared here a short while ago."</p><p>"Junko Kiryu?" The Obelisk Blue Student with spiky red hair asked.</p><p>"Yes. Her." The man continued to smirk as he leaned forward.</p><p>"What's this gotta do with her?" the female among the trio asked, leaning forward with the others, "Is she in trouble or something?"</p><p>"Not quite. Not quite..." The man replied, shaking his head before straightening up, "What concerns her, is something else."</p><p>"What do you mean something else?" The Ra Yellow Student asked as the trio leaned forward in worry.</p><p>"What concerns her..." The man said, leaning forward in the pause.</p><p>He then pulled out a photo... A photo of Junko as a kid.</p><p>"...Is her past." The Man stated in a cold tone.</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"Who Cares If One More Light Goes Out"</strong>
</p><p>Junko walked along side Haruka, Haruka hugging Junko's arm and cauing her to blush like a mad woman. In only her first three days of being at Duel Academy she managed to beat the, in the students' eyes', big dog of campus and get a girlfriend. Though, that last one WAS from her winning a duel, which she did ponder about when Haruka offered to sleep with her later that night...</p><p>
  <em>"B-B-By the way..." Junko stuttered behind her red face, "W-W-W-What's with me becoming y-y-your g-g-g-g-girlfriend j-j-just because I b-b-b-beat you in a d-d-d-duel?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's something my mom wanted me to pass on as a new family tradition." Haruka explained with a smile on her face, "Mom's Maiden in Love deck was so good she was convinced she'd never find a lover... That was until dad came and managed to beat her and they started dating right after."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Haruka then pulled Junko into a hug, causing the girl's blush to deepen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And because of that, mom wanted me to follow by her example, saying 'whoever beats the deck, is now your lover' or something like that. Wanting me to pass it on for the rest of my family's lineage~!"</em>
</p><p>'Well... There's worse ways to decide true love.' Junko giggled behind her blush, thinking back to when Haruka told her about why she made Junko her lover just because she beat her, 'I mean, hell, at least she was defeat by someone who will ACTUALLY care for her and not just some... .....'</p><p>Junko's blush fadded as she shook her head in a little horror.</p><p>'No... No, don't be thinking that.' Junko thought as she tried to return to her previous happy expression, 'That's never gonna happen. I'll make DAMN sure of it... Provided... I can live long enough to make sure, that is...'</p><p>Junko and Haruka said their goodbyes as they split off for their different classes, but Junko remained outside hers, continuing to think to herself.</p><p>'Necro Fusion...' Junko shuttered in her mind, thinking back to her second night at Duel Academy when she tried to do some deck fortune telling for herself to calm her nerves, 'My mom always said...'</p><p>
  <em>"Necro Fusion's usually a bad sign in deck fortune telling... It usually means something bad's coming, and that bad thing... Is gonna happen to you."</em>
</p><p>'The day she told me that...' Junko shuttered as her face started going pale, looking at her hands, 'That same day... IT... Happened to her...'</p><p>Blood flashed on Junko's hands for a brief moment causing her to stumble back before catching herself and taking a few quick breaths as she held her head with one hand.</p><p>'No... No don't be stupid Junko...' Junko told herself in her mind as she straightened back up, 'Yuuna... Blair... Syrus... Chumley... Haruka... Bastion... Mindy... Jasmine... That girl with the ice aura...' Junko went to herself, thinking back to the people she met one, 'They acted surprised to see you... But... Not in a "what's SHE doing here" kind of manner. But... Rather looks of wonder. They don't know about, IT... They don't know about.... My mom... Dad really was lying to me. But... That doesn't mean I'm free... He's probably got eyes and ears somewhere in this school to make my life as much as a hell as he did back home... He's probably waiting to pounce... To fill the students heads with his fantasy filled lies about what happened on that day... NO! I can't keep thinking like this! I have to be brave! I can't just keep running! Come on Junko, Kiryus' don't run from danger! They fight it with their bare fists! ... But... The problem is...'</p><p>"I'm no fighter..." Junko somberly said to herself.</p><p>It was the next day. Junko and Haruka were walking together like they were last time... But as they passed by students, more and more of them started sending some... glares at Junko. Some even whispering to one another WHILE glaring at her. Junko was starting to get worried.</p><p>'Why are they... Glaring at me like this?' Junko thought behind her confused expression.</p><p>The sound of someone dropping a notepad caught her attention and she rushed out of Haruka's arms to the scene. Some Obelisk Blue Girl dropped her notebook so Junko picked it up for her and handed it to her.</p><p>"Y-You dropped this." Junko went in a helpful tone.</p><p>"I didn't need you to pick it up for me." the girl spat in spite as she yanked it from Junko's hand.</p><p>"N-No need to be harsh you know, I was only t-trying to help." Junko stuttered in surprise.</p><p>"Help? Don't make me laugh." The girl spat in spite once more before entering Junko's class, "You're no help to anyone."</p><p>"What's going on here?" Junko went to herself, "Why's everyone acting so hostile towards me now?"</p><p>"Junko!"</p><p>Junko saw Yuuna coming her way with Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Yuuna worridly asked.</p><p>"I-I'm fine why do you ask?" Junko pondered.</p><p>"The students are starting to say aweful things about you..." Syrus stuttered.</p><p>"L-Like what?" Junko asked, a hint of worry in her voice.</p><p>'No... No, no, no, no!' Junko panicked in her mind.</p><p>"Yeah, what are they saying about my cinnamon roll?!" Haruka asked, finally joing the group.</p><p>"Well-"</p><p>"Had a feeling you'd show your face around here murderer."</p><p>Junko's face went as white as a ghost.</p><p>'It's over......' Junko somberly thought as she turned to look at the one who said it.</p><p>It was an Obelisk Blue Boy with spiky red hair.</p><p>"Y-Y-You've got it all wrong...." Junko stuttered in sadness, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.</p><p>"EDGHAR!!" Mindy screeched in anger, going to Junko's side, "What the hell's wrong with you?! That's not somthing to be spreading rumors about!!"</p><p>"Seriously!" Jasmine backed up, "That's a serious accusation! One that needs so much proof to call on and Junko's done nothing since she's been here!"</p><p>"It's not one she did in the present, it's about one she did as a child! HER OWN MOTHER!" Edghar replied, pointing a finger at Junko.</p><p>"I-I-I didn't kill her! It was an accident! Wh-Who told you my father's version of what happened that day?!" Junko screeched, quickly covering her mouth with a shocked expression, "Oh shit...."</p><p>She didn't need to look at them to know Yuuna, Haruka, Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine were all looking at her with some variation of a shocked expression.</p><p>'I said too much....'</p><p>"His name was Smith. One of your father's closest agents in Kiryu Enterprises. He told me, Carl, and Ann all about what happened that day." Edghar proudly explained, a mixed look of disgust and joy at Junko's state on his face. </p><p>"Your father came in home from work... and found you in the kitchen standing over your mother with blood on your hands and a bloody kitchen knife in hand, back turned to him. The moment he screamed at you was the moment you dropped the knife and turned to see him, an expression of shock and fear on your face. Presumably because you were caught red handed!" Edghar accused, pointing the finger at Junko again.</p><p>"No... No. No! NO! <strong>NOOO!!!!</strong>" Junko screeched, holding her head with her hands, "THAT'S NOT WHY! HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HOME FOR ANOTHER TWO HOURS! WHY DID HE COME HOME EARLY?! HE NEVER TOLD ME WHY!"</p><p>"Are you saying this because you you planned on hiding the body in that time period as well?!" Edghar accused, grabbing Junko by her uniform.</p><p>"THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" Yuuna shouted, pushing Edghar off of Junko, "All your doing is just throwing accusations and not letting her speak her mind! You don't have any proof outside of what this Smith guy said, and for all you know it could just be a misinterpritation!"</p><p>"Smith said Police Investigations found no trace of foul play and labeled it as an accident because of that-"</p><p>"THEN GET OFF HER CASE!" Yuuna shouted, "If the police say it was an accident, then it was an accident! Period!"</p><p>"Smith and her father believe she could've destroyed some evidence before-"</p><p>"Are you even LISTENING TO YOURSELF?!" Yuuna asked, "HER destroying evidence at THAT age?! DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW STUPID AND IMPLAUSIBLE THAT SOUNDS?! What inciminating evidence could she have disposed of?! The knife makes more sense than some evidence that may or may not exist!"</p><p>"I didn't kill her... I didn't kill her, I DIDN'T KILL HERRR!!!!" Junko screeched as she ran away from everyone, a sobbing mess, "I SHOULD'VE JUST STAYED HO-O-OOOME!!!"</p><p>"JUNKO!" Haruka called out as Yuuna, Haruka, Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine looked where Junko ran in worry.</p><p>"She's only denying the truth that's right in front of her." Edghar went, "I've seen that look in someone else's eyes before. The next life she's gonna take is hers. It's only fair justice given that the pressure of keeping the truth a secret for so long has weighed down on her soul, this was just the final push she needed to bid the world of one less murderer. Let her die."</p><p>The sound of a dual punch could be heard as Mindy and Jasmine had punched Edghar across the face, knocking him down to the ground. Rage in the eyes of the two girls.</p><p>"Come on! We gotta go after her!" Yuuna panicked as she and the others began to run after Junko to stop her from doing something stupid.</p><p>Junko in the meanwhile was being yelled many different things; "Murderer", "You're not sorry for what you've done", "Go kill yourself you monster", and even had some things thrown her way. None of it made her sobbing all the more easier to deal with. Soon enough she managed to get out of the school and hid herself from Yuuna and the others for the rest of the day...</p><p>"They don't diserve to be with me... If the world wants me dead... Then so be it..." Junko went to herself as she started to quietly sob under a tree into her knees.</p><p>It was the next morning... Yuuna, Haruka, Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine woke up extra early to continue looking for Junko and went to search her room... For a while they found nothing... Until...</p><p>"G-Guys! Look w-what I found!" Jasmine panicked, fear in her voice as she revealed a piece of paper from a pillow.</p><p>"To anyone who finds this..." Yuuna began to read as she took the paper from Jasmine and read it off to the others who stopped what they were doing to listen in, "I can't bear this burden anymore... Over time, I figured out the real reason why I was sent here. My father only did it to get Child Protection Sevices off his neck... With it, I had hoped my father would finally leave me alone... But... It just wasn't meant to be... He used one of his corrupted agents to get people to bully me because of what happened when I was a child... He came home to see me, blood on my hands and a bloody knife in one of them..."</p><p>"N-Neo was telling the truth?!" Blair panicked.</p><p>"He thought I murdered my mother..." Yuuna continued, her voice starting to shake, "When in reality, I had only just pulled the knife out... Due to a mistake on my part, nowadays I honestly don't even remember how exactly it happened, my mom wound up with a knife in her stomach... I was going to help her with the first aid kit we had on hand in the kitchen before calling an ambulence, as I knew they wouldn't make it in time unless I gave her some first aid to give them more time, so I pulled the knife out... But unknown to me, my father came home earlier than he was supposed to. He said, originally, that he wouldn't be home for another two hours due to a meeting he had with Kaiba regarding the rival status of Kaiba Corp. and Kiryu Enterprises... But it seems that ended much earlier than he thought..."</p><p>"Oh no..." Haruka gasped, coving her mouth in horror.</p><p>"From that day forward, my father forever saw me as a murderer..." Yuuna trudged through, tears starting to stream down her face, "Despite wat Police Investigations said, he refused to belive it as the truth and forced me into Isolation from the world where he and the servants treated me like dirt. Lying to me about how the outside world saw me as a murderer for what I did... My past has followed me here, and I can't take it anymore... I won't let the heartache continue to follow me anymore... I don't diserve to live for all the pain I've brought... I'm ending my life so that the pain will stop... I have nothing left to live for anymore..."</p><p>"No, NO! She does have something to live for!!" Haruka screeched, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>"Everyone split up!" Bastion ordered, "She can't have gotten far!"</p><p>Soon everyone began to split off around Duel Academy, calling out for Junko in worry. At some point, Yuuna ordered Yubel to look for her as well, and as luck would have it they found her... about to jump off a cliff. Soon enough Yuuna called everyone to gather on her and that was when Junko saw everyone gather with worried looks on their faces.</p><p>"JUNKO, DON'T DO IT!!" Mindy screeched in worry, "WHO CARES IF YOUR FATHER WAS A JERK, THERE'S NO REASON TO DO THIS!!"</p><p>"PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU!!" Haruka weeped.</p><p>"I have to do this! DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'LL NEVER BE FREE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" Junko screamed, "EVERYWHERE I GO, HE'LL ALWAYS BE THERE TO RUIN MY LIFE BECAUSE OF HIS DILUSIONAL FANTASY ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED! THIS IS THE ONLY OPTION I HAVE LEFT, I CAN'T LIVE A NORMAL LIFE ANYMORE!!!!"</p><p>Junko then looked down to her hands... tears streaming down her face...</p><p>"ALL I'VE KNOWN IS PAIN SINCE THAT DAY! IT WOULDN'T STOP!!!! AND JUST WHEN I THINK IT HAD THREE DAYS AGO, HE JUST PULLS ME RIGHT THE FUCK BACK IN!!!!"</p><p>Junko turns towards the edge of the cliff.</p><p>"I'M JUMPING AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME!!!"</p><p>"YUBEL!!!!" Yuuna shouted in scared tone, holding out her hand and accidentally showing her golden eyes to Blair.</p><p>Yubel then appeared right in front of Junko. Their appearance terrified the hell out of Junko and made her jump back in fear and right into the arms of Yuuna.</p><p>"GOTCHA!" Yuuna went as Yubel disappeared and her eyes stopped its golden glow.</p><p>"NO, NOOO!!! LET ME GO, LET ME GOOOO!!!!!" Junko screeched as Yuuna tried to calm her down and the others started surrounding the duo.</p><p>"Stop... Just stop..." Yuuna began to weep as she held Junko close to her in an almost motherly manner.</p><p>"Just let me die! Just let me... die....." Junko weeped as she started bawling into Yuuna's shoulder.</p><p>"Junko... Please... Just stop..." Yuuna weeped as she held Junko close to her, "You've done nothing wrong... "</p><p>The others then joined Yuuna and pulled Junko into a group hug, her sobbs only increasing as they held her tighter.</p><p>"It's not fair... It's not fai-her-er....." Junko continued to sob as the group still hugged her.</p><p>Soon enough Junko cried herself to sleep, and the group brought her back to her room where Haruka volunteered to keep an eye on her for the night.</p><p>'Why...?' Yuuna sadly thought as she and the others left, 'Why Junko? Why did she have to be thrust upon such hatred?! Why did she have to suffer because of the delusions of her father?! She didn't diserve to be isolated... She didn't diesrve to be treated like dirt... Who knows what kind of hell her ungreatful father and his servants put her through... Though... From what happened... It must've been really REALLY bad...'</p><p>Later that night... a very young Junko was banging on her door, sobbing her eyes out...</p><p>"Please... Just let me get a bite... I haven't eaten in two weeks... please... I'm hungr-he-eyyyy...." Junko sobbed as she stopped banging on the door.</p><p>Junko then shot up from her bed, looking around to see it was still night time and Haruka was lying in bed with her...</p><p>"M... Mommy... I need you-ho-ooou...." Junko bawled as she lied back down, facing away from Haruka...</p><p>The next day, Junko got to class super early, not even letting Haruka follow her.</p><p>"I haven't eaten yet... But I don't deserve it... Not after what happened yesterday..." Junko wept, thinking back to yesterday's suicide attempt.</p><p>For the rest of the day, she kept to herself. Not eating a bite much to the concern of Yuuna, but much to the pleasure of the other students except for Alexis. While she may not've gotten the chance to help her, she was just as mad at the other students as Yuuna was for pushing Junko into attempting suicide.</p><p>'I can't believe these people. They almost drove an innocent girl into taking her own life.' Alexis growled in her head as she looked at Junko in worry before looking at Edghar Togami with hatred, 'Edghar's so stupid. How could he believe something like that so easily, he should've known that was a lie in a heartbeat! But...' Alexis then looked at Junko once more, this time with a more natural expression, 'I can't talk to her now. Not when she's with the Supreme King.'</p><p>Soon enough, classes ended and Junko's stomach was growling louder.</p><p>"Have you even eaten ANYTHING today Junko?!" Yuuna asked in worry.</p><p>"No... Why should I eat after what happened yesterday..." Junko sulked.</p><p>"Junko, you need to eat!" Yuuna begged, reaching into Junko's backpack and handing her one of Junko's own sandwiches, "Please, eat this! You have plenty in your backpack so eat it!"</p><p>"One day's nothing to me..." Junko deadpanned, looking at the sandwhich like as if it was a small crumb. </p><p>"Compared to the 3 weeks I was forced to go without food till I was nearly nothing but skin and bone..." Junko went as she picked up the sandwich, inspecting it before dropping it to the floor, "They would've let me die of starvation if it weren't for Child Protective Services breathing down his neck after what happened to mom..."</p><p>"Stop. That's enough Junko." Yuuna said, picking up the sandwich and placing it in Junko's hands, "I... I think I'm understanding the extent of how bad they hurt you... I... I won't let you beat yourself up because of what they did! I won't allow it!"</p><p>"Y-Yuuna?" Junko stuttered in surprise.</p><p>"You don't diserve any of this, Junko! You're one of the sweetest people I've ever met! I told you I was gonna protect you, and I mean it!" Yuuna proclaims, hugging Junko.</p><p>"Y... Yuuna-chan..." Junko weeps as she hugs Yuuna back, trying her best not to cry.</p><p>"You've been waiting a long time to hear that, haven't you?" Yuuna asked, a smile on her face as Junko continued to hug her.</p><p>The tears she felt coming from Junko onto her shoulder told her everything.</p><p>"You really have. Don't worry Junko. Me... Haruka... my friends..." Yuuna said, hugging Junko tighter, "We'll help you... We'll help you recover."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. (How Long) Can You Stand the Pain, How Long Will You Hide Your Face, How Long Will You Be Afraid, Are You Afraid? (How Long) Will You Play This Game, Will You Fight or Will You Walk Away, How Long Will You Let It Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After class Junko, Blair, and Yuuna met up with Jasmine, Mindy, and Haruka decided to try and lift Junko's spirits with a trip to the mall. But as much as she looked to be having fun, the presence coming off of her told a certain someone otherwise. Behind her mask of a smile, was the crying, malnourished, form of a child crying out for love. When they eventually returned to Duel Academy, Yuuna decided to confront her about it...</p><p>"Junko... You were putting on a mask that whole time, weren't you..." Yuuna spoke up causing Junko and the others to stop in their tracks.</p><p>"But... She was all happy while we were out wasn't she?" Blair asked.</p><p>"She was only pretending... She's still sad..." Yuuna replied, looking at Junko, "Sad about the fact her bastard father couldn't leave her alone... Sad that... She has never been loved since her father isolated her from the world..."</p><p>Junko didn't say a word...</p><p>"You can't keep putting on a mask Junko, it's not healthy." Yuuna warned, "We've seen you without it, there's no need to hide your true self from us... Unless... It's not us you're hiding it from..."</p><p>Yuuna then placed a hand on Junko's shoulder.</p><p>"You're trying to hide from yourself..." Yuuna spoke up, "You don't want yourself on the outside to see the sobbing mess that is inside you... Is that it?"</p><p>"Yes..." Junko somberly replied, "I can't let myself know I'm a mess on the inside... My mental health's already bad enough as it is thanks to that bastard who fucked my mom and the servants who blindly follow him... I can't risk making it worse by seeing myself cry like a baby..."</p><p>Junko falls to her hands and knees, Haruka quickly coming to her side as did the others.</p><p>"Ever since I've been here I've had constant nightmares about my past coming back to kill me..." Junko began to sob, "When I arrived here... All I wanted was just to live a normal life... Free of the hell I used to be in... Free of HIM... Free of starvation... Free of... Pain...."</p><p>Junko pulled up her glasses and wiped her eyes before continuing.</p><p>"But I couldn't... I'll never be free... And he sure as hell wants me to remember that..." Junko choked out before curling into a sobbing ball on the ground, "I'm so pathetic... I'll never escape what happened... I'm just not strong enough to... I'll probably never get to feel love ever again either-"</p><p>"NO!" Haruka cried as she picked up Junko and pulled her into a tight hug, tears starting to stream down her face, "Don't say that! I love you god damn it! I can't stand seeing you like this! I love you because of how much of an adorable disaster you act around me, I love you because of how good of a duelist you are compared to me,  I love you because you're the most gentle soul I've ever met, I don't wanna lose you-ho-ooou!"</p><p>"But I'm not a good duelist!" Junko defended, "I lost over 99 times in my elementary school days alone, and before Zane and you, I only had 1 win and it was against my mom because of misplay on my part! I only won against Zane and you because my mom's deck is just that good!"</p><p>"The deck doesn't make the duelist Junko." Yuuna countered, "The Duelist makes the deck."</p><p>"Oh yeah, Yuuna-chan?! Prove it!" Junko begged as she pulled out her duel disk from her backpack and turned it on.</p><p>"Yuuna!" Blair shouted, tossing Yuuna a Duel Disk.</p><p>Yuuna caught it and put it on, inserting her deck as the Duel Disk came to life.</p><p>"Better get your game on Junko, because I'm not holding anything back." Yuuna warned.</p><p>"Fine by me." Junko replied as she drew her five cards as Yuuna did, "Let's see what fate has in store for you!"</p><p>"DUEL!"</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: JUNKO's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! Now I'll begin by playing the magic card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards! <em>GASP</em></p><p>Junko saw what she had in her hand, thinking back instantly to what happened this morning...</p><p>
  <em>Junko was hurryingly putting her uniform on when her deck box fell, and out from it came two cards she didn't even know were in her mom's deck... But... They called out to her... Almost like as if they were calling her name...</em>
</p><p>Junko snapped out of her trance and looked over her hand before deciding on her first move.</p><p>Junko: Next, I acivate the spell card Terraforming!</p><p>Yuuna: ALREADY?!</p><p>Junko: Now I can add the Field Spell "Secret Village of the Spellcasters" to my hand! Next, I activate Secret Village of the Spellcasters in my Field Spell Zone!</p><p>Junko then set the field spell in the appropriate zone and village hidden in the trees formed around the duelists and the spectators.</p><p>"Soo beautifulll~" Haruka purred.</p><p>Junko: Now.... I....</p><p>Junko looked back down to her hand again... Hearing IT again...</p><p>???: <em>Please... Play me...</em></p><p>Junko (mind): Is... Is this card... Talking to me?!</p><p>???: <em>Let me help you...</em></p><p>Junko (mind): I must be going crazy... But if it makes it stop, then I'll play it!</p><p>Junko: Now, I normal summon Backup Operator in attack mode!</p><p>Yuuna, Blair, Haruka, Mindy, &amp; Jasmine: BACKUP WHAT?!</p><p>From a digital hole in the ground, arose a red-haired futuristic-looking woman sitting in a seat while clacking away at a digital keyboard.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And since she's a Cyberse monster, that means I can special summon this card from my hand! What's an operator... WITHOUT THEIR SECRETARY! I SPECIAL SUMMON BACKUP SECRETARY FROM MY HAND!</p><p>From another digital hole in the ground jumped up a purple-haired futuristic-looking woman holding a digital notepad in one arm.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>The two monsters looked at each other before looking at Junko with a smile on their faces.</p><p>Secretary: We were wondering when you were gonna play us.</p><p>Operator: Your mom used to play us all the time.</p><p>Junko: WAAAAAAA, WHAT THE CRAPPOLA'S GOING ON HERE?! WHY ARE THEY SPEAKING TO ME?!</p><p>Yuuna: <em>Laughing like a maniac</em> Looks like someone's just had the first encounter with a Duel Monsters' Spirit.</p><p>Junko: Eh?! Duel Monsters' Spirit?! Whatsa goin' on here Yuuna-chan?!</p><p>Yuuna: Well, it's simple Junko. Duel Monsters aren't just cards in a game, they're real beings from another dimension and can sometimes hang out in ours in spirit form. It looks to me like you just met your first Duel Spirit, hehe~</p><p>Operator: Or, rather two in her case. We've been in that deck for as long as her mother's had it.</p><p>Secretary: We have been waiting patiently for the chance to return, and... It saddens us that Seiko is dead...</p><p>Yuuna (mind): So that was her mother's name.</p><p>Secretary: We will do whatever it takes to protect her daughter. We were unable to save her from her bastard father...</p><p>Operator: But we won't fail to protect her from now on.</p><p>Junko: For the love of Elemental HERO Bubbleman can I continue my turn sometime this century?!</p><p>Operator: Oops! Carry on!</p><p>Junko: Thank you... Now, I play Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw from our decks until we have 6 cards in our hand! Now, I activate Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Dragon and Hedgehog in my hand to Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Winda!</p><p>El Shaddoll Winda appeared, ridding on her string controlled beast, readying her wand.</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL WINDA ATK/2200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Turn end.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: YUUNA's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Draw!</p><p>Yuuna began looking over her hand Dark World Brainwashing, Battle Mania, Dark World Dealings, Yubel, Foolish Burial, Dark Corridor, and Gren.</p><p>Gren: That field spell might be a challenge for you my queen.</p><p>Yuuna: I know, but I can't do anything. I'm locked out doing anything. It's a gamble but I'm gonna have to pass my turn.</p><p>"That Secret Village of the Spellcasters is so annoying." Blair growled in annoyance.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 3: JUNKO's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! ... UGH! This hand is hot garbage, I can't do anything with it! ... Well... Much anyways. I summon Crowned by the World Chalice in Defense Mode!</p><p>From a shining ray of light came a short A cup looking mage, ready to protect.</p><p>
  <strong>CROWNED BY THE WORLD CHALICE DEF/2100</strong>
</p><p>"How does a Level 2 Monster have that much defense points?!" Mindy squeaked in surprise.</p><p>"They're almost as equal as Winda's attack points!" Jasmine followed.</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Card Destruction! Now, both of us discard our hand and draw the same number of cards as we discarded!</p><p>Yuuna: And that led you right into my trap!</p><p>Junko: NANI?!</p><p>Yuuna: When Gren, Tactician of Dark World is discarded by a card effect, I can destroy a spell or trap on your side of the field!</p><p>Junko: <em>facepalms</em> I just freaking CUCKED MYSELF!</p><p>From the graveyard came Gren, holding his book up high as darkness sprouted from it destroying the field spell. Junko then regained her composure and continued on with the duel.</p><p>Junko: This changes nothing! I activate Foolish Burial! I send Shaddoll Squamata to the graveyard, activating its effect to send Resh Shaddoll Incarnation to the graveyard as well! Now, since I have three Dark monsters in my Graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon Dark Armed Dragon from my hand!</p><p>From a shadowy fog, the heavily armed dragon roared as they made themselves known.</p><p>
  <strong>DARK ARMED DRAGON ATK/2800</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And now, everyone will attack for game!</p><p>Secretary fired a laser from her glasses towards Yuuna as did Operator.  Winda fired an orb of electricity at her. And Dark Armed Dragon fired a torrent of blades.</p><p>Yuuna: I activate the quick play spell card, The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh!</p><p>Junko: OH SHIIIIT!</p><p>Yuuna: Now I can special summon Winged Kuriboh from my deck to protect me!</p><p>Winged Kuriboh then appeared and was obliterated, but Yuuna's life points suffered no damaged.</p><p>Junko: Next time I'm hesitating when activating Card Destruction... Turn end...</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 4: YUUNA's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Draw!</p><p>Yuuna then looked over her hand again. Call of the Haunter, Block Attack, Monster Reincarnation, Drop Off, Pot of Greed, Double Spell, and Beiige.</p><p>Yuuna: Beiige! Glad to see you! You might just be what I need for this situation!</p><p>Beiige: Anything my queen.</p><p>Yuuna: Alright! I'll start by activating Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck! Next, I activate Monster Reincarnation! By pitching Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World, I add Yubel back to my hand!</p><p>Operator &amp; Secretary: Y-Y-Y-MISTRESS YUBEL?!?</p><p>Yuuna: But that activates Beiige's effect, Special Summoning himself from the Graveyard to my field!</p><p>Beiige soon arived, looking ready to attack.</p><p>
  <strong>BEIIGE, VANGUARD OF DARK WORLD ATK/1600</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Next, I activate Block Attack! Switching Winda to defense mode!</p><p>Junko: Uh oh...</p><p>Yuuna: Next, I play Foolish Burial to send Stygian Street Patrol to the Graveyard and set two cards face down! Beiige! Attack Winda!</p><p>Beiige rushed for Winda who braced herself for impact but was defeated. Luckily because she was in defense mod, Junko suffered no battle damage.</p><p>Yuuna: That ends my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 5: JUNKO's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw-</p><p>Yuuna: Not so fast! I activate my face down, Drop Off! This sends the card you drew to the graveyard instead of your hand, now which one of your cards is going sayonada~</p><p>Junko: MY RAIGEKI!!</p><p>"Alright!" Blair cheered.</p><p>Junko: YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! DARK ARMED DRAGON, ATTACK BEIIGE!</p><p>Dark Armed Dragon then launched a torrent of blades at Beiige annihlating him.</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 4000 -&gt; 2800</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Now! Backup Secretary and Backup Operator! Attack Yuuna directly!</p><p>Secretary and Operator then attacked just like they did before and Yuuna braced for impact.</p><p>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 2800 -&gt; 400</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Turn end.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 6: YUUNA's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 400</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Draw! First, I summon Snoww, Unlight of Dark World to the field in attack mode!</p><p>From a frosty veil of fog came a girl who wasn't exactly a looker in her white clothing.</p><p>
  <strong>SNOWW, UNLIGHT OF DARK WORLD ATK/1700</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Next, I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Beiige to my field!</p><p>Beiige then reappeared and Junko gulped.</p><p>Yuuna: Next, I activate the effect of Stygian Street Patrol! By removing him from play, I can Special Summon 1 Fiend monster from my hand with 2000 or less attack points! And I'm summoning, Yubel!</p><p>Secretary and Operator were in a full panic while Crowned just looked at them confused, then... Yubel appeared. Their appearance terrified all of Junko's monsters.... except for Dark Armed Dragon.</p><p>
  <strong>YUBEL ATK/0</strong>
</p><p>Secretary and Operator were just bowing, begging for mercy while Crowned tried to stand her ground.</p><p>Junko: I'm gonna need some medicine after this...</p><p>Yuuna: Yubel, attack Dark Armed Dragon!</p><p>Yubel then jumped up and charged for Dark Armed Dragon.</p><p>Junko: Have you gone mental?! You'll just hurt your own life points!</p><p>Yuuna: No I won't! Whenever Yubel attacks a monster, my opponenet takes all battle damage instead of me and your monster is the one that gets destroyed!</p><p>Junko: SAY WHAT?!</p><p>And just as he said, Yubel destroyed Dark Armed Dragon, leaving only Secretary, Operator, and Crowned on the field.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000 -&gt; 1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: ARRRGH!</p><p>Yuuna: Beiige, attack Backup Secretary!</p><p>Beiige then obliterated Backup Secretary, the wind forcing Junko to brace herself.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 1200 -&gt; 800</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Now, Snoww, follow it up and destroy Backup Operator!</p><p>Snow then went in and annihilated Operator, leaving Junko with just Crowned.</p><p>Junko: Holy Ra...</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 800 -&gt; 300</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Turn end!</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 7: JUNKO's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 300</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 400</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! .... I pass...</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 8: YUUNA's TURN</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Junko LP: 300</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Yuuna LP: 400</strong>
</p><p>Yuuna: Draw! Because of Yubel's effect, I must send Beiige to the graveyard to keep her. But now, it's time to end this. Yubel, attack Crowned by the World Chalice!</p><p>Yubel then attacked Crowned and sent her into pixels screaming in terror as a tear of sorrow fell down Junko's cheek.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 300 -&gt; 0</strong>
</p><p>"Gotcha!" Yuuna proudly proclaimed as the holograms faded.</p><p>"I... I lost..." Junko got out as she began to cry, "My 100th loss..."</p><p>"But do you see what I mean now?" Yuuna went, causing Junko to look towards her as Yuuna walked up to her, "You are a good duelist. You're just letting some losses from when you were a kid mess with you. We've all lost a lot when we were kids, but no mater how many times we lost we kept getting right back up."</p><p>Yuuna then put her hands on Junko's shoulders.</p><p>"I mean, you had me on the ropes there for a minute." Yuuna smiled, "If it wasn't for your Card Destruction I would've lost. That's just proof you're a good duelist. Its not that your mom's deck is good, you're good as well."</p><p>Secretary and Operator then appeared as apperitions next to Junko just as Yubel did for Yuuna and House Dragonmaid for Blair.</p><p><em>"But if you ever need any help, me and Operator will be glad to give you assistance."</em> Secretary smiled as did Operator.</p><p><em>"Anything for the daughter of our closest friend."</em> Operator added.</p><p>"Th... Thank you..." Junko managed to smile, crying as she looked down at the ground before being pulled into a hug by Yuuna.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Alone, the road to recovery is long and soul crushing... But if you travel with those you cherish most, you'll find a new beginning awaiting you on the first step.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deus Ex Machina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later the next day, Junko came out of Fonda Fontaine's room looking tired as hell.</p><p>"What's the word?" Haruka asked after having waited for Junko to come out.</p><p>"Fonda's gonna call me to see her whenever she's free." Junko smiled at her girlfriend, "I told you I'd do what Yuuna said after our duel and see some help."</p><p>"Yuuna and her friends already went and reported what's going on to Chancellor Shephard and the teachers. I don't think anyone will be bothering you anytime soon again." Haruka smiled as she brought Junko into a hug.</p><p>"Great. Now, can I get some sleep? I feel like I'm about to pass out..." Junko yawned before falling face-first onto the floor.</p><p>"Junko?!" Haruka worried, kneeling down to Junko's level.</p><p>What she saw instead was Junko's adorable sleeping face. Looking around to see if anyone else was watching, Haruka snickered to herself and put a pacifier in Junko's mouth.... Only making her look even more adorable.</p><p>"Ohhhh Junko's gonna be piiiiised~" Haruka laughed to herself.</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"Deus Ex Machina"</strong>
</p><p>Come morning, Junko yawned to find a pacifier in her mouth and Haruka trying to hold in her giggles right next to her.</p><p>"What's the idea?" Junko low key growled as she took out the pacifier, "And for the record, WHY do you have a pacifier on you?"</p><p>"It was meant to be a joke from my cousin." Haruka giggled, "Me and him have this sort of prankster's gambit thing between us where we try and out prank each other with various sorts of japes and tricks to one another."</p><p>Haruka then took and looked at the pacifier still giggling.</p><p>"This time he snuck a pacifier into my bags along with a note saying, I'd need it since I'd be crying my eyes out like a baby because I'd keep losing." Haruka smirked, "Jokes on him. I've only lost once, and it was to you my Palladium Oracle Mana~"</p><p>Junko blushed at the nickname before trying to regain her composure. Keyword trying.</p><p>"W-Well... It certainly helped comfort me in my sleep." Junko commented, "I-I hadn't had such a goodnight's sleep in years."</p><p>"W-Wait, seriously?" Haruka asked, a surprised look on her face, "You actually LIKED having that thing in your mouth? ... I am so bad at wording..."</p><p>"Y-Yes I did!" Junko giggled as Haruka's face was blushing redder than a Mystic Tomato's.</p><p>Later around the start of classes Junko was in class next to Syrus, as she had apparently unknowingly been in Blair's spot the whole time much to her embarrassment. The class seemed to have eased up on Junko following the horrific news of her near suicide attempt, but there were some still giving her death looks, but Yuuna was kind enough to return them and make them look away. But some time later, Crowler announced that there was a Foreign Student who had just moved in and was sent on a recommendation from their father and mother.</p><p>'Don't that sound familiar...' Junko, Alexis, Yuuna, Syrus, Blair, Bastion, Chumley, and Zane thought in annoyance.</p><p>But when they came to the front, their appearance was unlike anything they saw before. She stood at 148cm with silver hair, a red right eye, and a black eye patch over her left eye while anyone with an eye for it could make out her chest size of B76, W54, H83, a definite A Cup. Her attire was a black and blue version of the male uniform with the small changes of a Blue Skirt, Black Leggings, and an Obelisk Blue themed trench coat. She was standing at attention almost like as if she was from the military, and all eyes were on her.</p><p>"Why don't you introduce yourself?" Crowler asked before seeing the girl salute to her classmates.</p><p>"Yes sir!" came out an adorably cute <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MhmlVvTvo0A">German Accent</a>, "Name, Laura von Ludwig! Rank, First Year Obelisk Blue! Age, Sixteen! Relationship status, Single! Sexuality, Polygamous Lesbian!"</p><p>"DAMN IT!!!" half the first-year men shouted.</p><p>"A little too much information there..." Junko blushed, a sweat drop appearing on her head.</p><p>"And since it's your first day here, how about showing off your skills by dueling one of our students?" Crowler went, looking with a smirk at Yuuna.</p><p>"Her! The one with the purple scarf!" Laura stated.</p><p>"M-M-M-ME?!" Junko stuttered.</p><p>"WHY IS IT NEVER DROPOUT GIRL?!" Crowler growled, banging his head against the wall.</p><p>"She looks like the strongest one here. The perfect way to gauge my abilities." Laura smirked.</p><p>"The strongest?! I'm the strongest around here!" Zane shouted, standing up from his seat, "She only beat me because she got lucky with an OTK!"</p><p>"What deck do you play then?" Laura wondered.</p><p>"I play Cyber Dragons the most feared-"</p><p>"You're just a fifth-rate duelist with a sixth-rate deck, you pose no challenge to me." Laura deadpanned interrupting Zane.</p><p>If anyone heard the sound of glass shattering it wasn't glass that was shattered, it was Zane's pride. Zane merely sat back down, slumped over in shock.</p><p>"Now, where were we?" Laura smirked looking at Junko.</p><p>Later in the duel arena Junko and Laura stood opposite of each other. Junko pulled out her duel disk and turned it on drawing her first five cards.</p><p>"Let's see what fate has in store for you!" she smirked.</p><p>From her trench coat Laura pulled out what looked to be a Duel Disk made in the likeness of the infamous MP 18 which, then, latched itself onto her right arm and from the rightmost side came the section for the graveyard and the monster and spell/trap zones. From the section that the ammo cartridge would go into came her deck instead and from it she drew her first five cards.</p><p>"This Duel Disk is more than just for looks. Be hopeful this doesn't end up being pointed at you." Laura warned.</p><p>"DUEL!"</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: LAURA's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Laura LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Laura: Draw! I'll start by activating this, the spell card Pot of Desires! By removing the top 10 cards of my deck face down from play, I can draw 2 more cards from my deck! And with those two cards, I'll chain Pot of Greed to draw another two cards from my deck! Next, I summon Machina Gearframe!</p><p>The orange and red robot arrived on the field ready to attack.</p><p>
  <strong>MACHINA GEARFRAME ATK/1800</strong>
</p><p>Laura: Then I activate its effect to add Machina Citadel from my deck to my hand! But now I'll discard it to activate the effect of my Machina Redeployment to add two Machina Monsters from my deck to my hand! I add Machina Air Raider and Machina Irradiator to my hand! Now, I activate Irradiator's ability! By discarding Machina Air Radiator, I can special summon Machina Irradiator to my field!</p><p>The heavily armed two canon laser tank looked ready to defend.</p><p>
  <strong>MACHINA IRRADIATOR DEF/2400</strong>
</p><p>Laura: Then, I activate its effect, targeting itself to Special Summon Air Raider back to the field!</p><p>The mechanized drone looked to defend Laura at any cost.</p><p>
  <strong>MACHINA AIR RAIDER DEF/2600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Wait, how the hell did you do that?!</p><p>Laura: Machina Irradiator's ability. By targeting 1 Machine Monster I control, I can special summon 1 Machina Monster in my Graveyard with a different name and equal or lower to the level of the targeted monster, but the targeted monster is destroyed as a result.</p><p>Junko: Wait... But that means-</p><p>Machina Irradiator then exploded into pixels.</p><p>Laura: Machina Irradiator might be destroyed, but that triggers Citadel's effect! When a face-up Earth-type Machine Monster is destroyed in battle or by Card Effect while Citadel's in the Graveyard, Citadel can Special Summon itself from the Graveyard to my field!</p><p>From the ground arose a frightening behemoth. A fortress of terror. A weapon to surpass Metal Gear. Machina Citadel.</p><p>
  <strong>MACHINA CITADEL ATK/3000</strong>
</p><p>Laura: I will set three cards face down and pass.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: Haruka's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Laura LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw!</p><p>To her sides, Operator and Secretary formed.</p><p>Secretary: <em>Junko. I'm afraid I must tell you that you might have to end up losing this duel.</em></p><p>Junko: What kind of advice is that?!</p><p>Operator: <em>It's her deck. Seiko always had trouble with Machinas. In fact, that so-called perfect record you thought your mother had, she never told you the truth.</em></p><p>Junko: The truth?</p><p>Secretary: <em>You're not the only one to have beaten your mother. She's lost 31 times before you.</em></p><p>Junko looked flabbergasted at what she just heard.</p><p>Junko: B-But why didn't she-</p><p>Operator: <em>Those that she often lost to were Machina decks. It was the only deck she ever feared because of how much their effects bounced off of one another.</em></p><p>Secretary: <em>The power of the Machinas were enough to rival the power of the Shaddolls. No combo she could ever make would've been enough to combat against the awesome might of the machinas.</em></p><p>Operator: <em>She never told you because... she really didn't want to see your feelings hurt...</em></p><p>Secretary then kneeled down to Junko's eye level...</p><p>Secretary: <em>She knew how much you admired her as a duelist and because of that, she didn't want to hurt your feelings towards her... So she lied. She lied about her record when you beat her.</em></p><p>Junko looked down for a bit before smiling back at Secretary.</p><p>Junko: It's okay. I understand. She was only doing it to protect my emotions. She was just doing her job as a mother. But now...</p><p>Junko then looked at Laura with a look of confidence.</p><p>Junko: ...I must find a way to beat those Machinas. You can try to talk me out of it as much as you want Operator and Secretary, I'm not budging!</p><p>Operator: <em>She really is like her.</em></p><p>Secretary couldn't hold back a smile.</p><p>Secretary: <em>She'll be a great duelist by the time the war begins.</em></p><p>Junko: First, I'll activate my Pot of Greed to draw 2 more cards from my-</p><p>Laura: That will NOT be happening! I discard Ash Blossom &amp; Joyous Spring to negate the activation!</p><p>Junko: I chain my Quick-Play Spell Card, Called by the Grave!</p><p>Laura: SCHEISSE!</p><p>Junko: Not only is Ash Blossom's effect negated, but it's removed from play as well!</p><p>Laura: VERDAMMTE HÖLLE!</p><p>Junko: Now, my Pot of Greed's Effect continues uninterrupted. First, I set 2 cards then activate Raigeki!</p><p>Laura: NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN, NEIN!</p><p>Lightning erupted and from from the sky lightning continuously onto the Machinas and destroyed them all leaving Laura's field wide open and Laura in a panic.</p><p>Junko: And now, I'll summon Backup Operator in attack mode!</p><p>Laura: I chain Solemn Strike! By paying 1500 Life Points, I negate her summon-</p><p>Junko: I chain my facedown card Wiretap!</p><p>Laura: SCHEISSE!!!</p><p>Junko: Your Solemn Strike is negated and shuffled right back into your deck! Now, come forth, Backup Operator!</p><p>Backup Operator soon arrived ready to lay the hurt onto Laura.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And when a Cyberse Monster is on my field, I can Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!</p><p><em>" Took you long enough."</em> Operator joked to Secretary as she appeared.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw until we have 6 cards in our hands! Next, I activate this, Twin Twisters! By discarding Mathematician, I can destroy your two remaining face-down cards!</p><p>Laura was screaming for mercy at this point as her two remaining back row cards were destroyed.</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Living Fossile to bring back Mathematician to my field! Now, I activate Foolish Burial to send Shaddoll Squamata to the graveyard activating its effect to allow me to send Qadshaddoll Keios to the Graveyard! Next, I activate, Card Destruction! Now, both of us send our entire hand to the graveyard and draw the same number of cards as we discarded! Now... It's time for me to end this.</p><p>Laura: How?! Your monsters only have enough power to deal 3900 damage to me, I'll survive and beat you next round!</p><p>Junko: Let me tell you something Duel Academy...</p><p>The attention of all students in the arena were focused on Junko.</p><p>Junko: Yugi wasn't the only one to have this card in his possession.</p><p>Junko then gave a smirk of approval.</p><p>Junko: My mom and since her passing, now I...</p><p>Junko then revealed the card to be none other than... Envoy of the... <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svMoIZYwVU4">Beginning.</a></p><p>Junko: HAVE THE OTHER ONE!</p><p>The whole arena then erupted into screams of shock and surprise.</p><p>Junko: I REMOVE SQUAMATA AND KEIOS FROM PLAY TO SPECIAL SUMMON BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING TO MY FIELD IN ATTACK MODE!</p><p>From the shadows and light came a figure all too familiar to the students who saw the duel Yuuna had with the King of Game's deck and now, they saw it once more in the hands of none other than Junko Kiryu.</p><p>
  <strong>BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING ATK/3000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Guess I didn't need to set Bottomless Trap Hole after all, huh? Now... EVERYONE! ATTACK LAURA DIRECTLY! END THIS DUEL!</p><p>Eveyone then attacked all at once... and their attacks connected.</p><p>
  <strong>Laura LP: 4000 -&gt; 0 (OVERKILL!)</strong>
</p><p>"Game over!" Junko happily perked up.</p><p>"I-I knew it. You are the strongest duelist here." Laura grunted through her smile.</p><p>Meanwhile, Zane and Alexis were having crises in their heads.</p><p>'Th... That could've been used against me...' Zane panicked in his mind.</p><p>'I... I have to make her an ally fast!' Alexis panicked in her mind.</p><p>'I... I have to keep her safe!' Yuuna thought, 'When word gets out she has Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning...'</p><p>"Great duel." Junko smiled as she went to the middle with Laura and shook hands...</p><p>Only to then be pulled into a kiss by her, making Junko blush like a madman and the students and Crowler to do a face flat.</p><p>"You and your girlfriend are mine now~" Laura purred as she pulled away from Junko.</p><p>Who then proceeded to do a face flat herself.</p><p>"WHY DOES EVERY GIRL WANT IN MY PANTS?!?!" Junko squeaked.</p><p>Laura then proceeded to laugh while the whole arena remained silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Edghar Togami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, in the Obelisk Blue boy's dorm, Edghar looked over his deck with malice.</p><p>"That little BITCH. She thinks that because she goes and tries to commit suicide like that she can be forgiven for what she did?! It's not enough!"</p><p>Edgar then looked towards where the Obelisk Girl Dorms were, hatred in his eyes.</p><p>"You might have everyone else wrapped around your finger but I will not bow to the bitch queen murderer!" Edghar spat before erupting into a laughter of insanity, "Oh no no no... You're gonna pay bitch, mommy Yuuna won't save you this time! and that BLS you have will be all MINE!!!"</p><p>Unknown to him, the light from the moon reflected off of him just enough to where his shadow warped into a terrifying image. The image, of a three-headed dragon.</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"Edghar Togami"</strong>
</p><p>Later that day, Junko was walking with Laura and Haruka, each holding one of her hands and hugging her arms causing Junko to blush like mad.</p><p>"S-S-Say L-L-Laura, wh-wh-wh-what m-m-m-made you w-w-w-wanna make me-me-me and m-my-y-y-y girlfr-f-f-friend y-y-y-yours?" Junko managed to stammer out.</p><p>"Oh? Simple. I like strong girls~ And you most certainly showed your strength~" Laura explained.</p><p>"I-I-I-I'll s-s-s-say. An-a-a-a-another OTK. Th-t-t-t-t-t-t-they're usually q-q-q-q-quite r-r-r-rare. G-g-g-g-g-guess I'm j-j-j-j-just that good of a d-d-d-d-duelist~" Junko managed to get out.</p><p>"We better get to the dorms before she passes out." Haruka laughed, "She's such a disaster around new girls."</p><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"What the heck was that?!" Laura went.</p><p>"MINDY AND JASMINE!!!" Junko panicked, releasing herself from Laura and Haruka to run towards the source of the sound.</p><p>"JUNKO, WAIT!" Haruka hollered as she and Laura began to follow Junko.</p><p>Junko, Haruka, and Laura soon found themselves in a clearing where they found Mindy and Jasmine on the ground in pain while their decks laid spewed across the ground while the sound of laughter could be heard. Junko looked towards the source and was practically having a panic attack. It was him. Edghar.</p><p>"I was waiting for you." Edghar went.</p><p>Soon enough Yuuna, Syrus, Blair, Bastion, and Chumley arrived on the scene and soon enough Alexis did as well.</p><p>"Edghar Togami, what the hell did you do?!" Alexis asked.</p><p>"What was necessary to get Junko's attention." Edghar grinned, "I dueled these two simultaneously in a handicap duel and won. They sure got singed from my Thunder Dragon's lightning~"</p><p>"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Yuuna screeched.</p><p>"I am perfection~ PERFECTION! I will not have ANYONE stain my perfection!" Edghar went like a psycho, "What you people work hard for I get freee~ I'm the definition of perfection and I won't let some BITCHES soil my perfection by hitting me and not getting repaid for it! And HER!!!"</p><p>Edghar was now pointing at Junko causing her to REALLY panic and make Haruka and Laura step in front of her in defense.</p><p>"You... YOOOOOU. You should've gone through with it! I am never wrong in what I say! Everything I say will happen ALWAYS happens!" Edghar growled, "You may have gotten everyone here wrapped around your finger but I won't let you get your claws into me you murderous bitch!"</p><p>"H-He's gone mad!" Syrus stuttered in fear causing Yuuna to hold him close to her for protection.</p><p>"I swear Edghar if you hurt Junko you're gonna regret it!" Yuuna spat.</p><p>"Oh it's not just them I'm gonna hurt~" Edghar purred in rage, "I'M GONNA PUMPBLE ALL OF YOU TILL JUNKO'S GOT NO ONE LEFT TO HIDE BEHIND!"</p><p>With a smokescreen, Edghar had vanished. Junko was going into an absolute panic forcing Laura, Haruka, and Alexis to split off from the others to take Junko back to her room and calm her down while Yuuna and the others took Mindy and Jasmine to the Nurse's office. Upon getting Junko back to her dorm room the trio was luckily able to calm her down with some snacks and drinks and a few backrubs, but they each volunteered to stay the night with her to make sure Edghar didn't try anything funny. It was... certainly an interesting night for Alexis. While Haruka and Laura slept on Junko's back so to speak, Junko slept face to face with Alexis... And Junko slept in the nude.</p><p>'The things I'll do to one-up the Supreme King.' Alexis thought, having a hard time trying to not pay attention to Junko's naked body.</p><p>Come the next day, things seemed to be pretty normal... that was until...</p><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"</p><p>"BLAIR!!" Junko panicked as she and a few others rushed to the front of Duel Academy.</p><p>But... it was too late. Blair was shivering in pain and Yuuna rushed over to help her to the nurse. This continued on for several days... next Bastion... Then Chumley... Syrus... Alexis... Yuuna... Then... One day, she heard two screams. Junko rushed over to the arena and saw them, badly bruised and decks scattered all over the arena... Haruka and Laura...</p><p>"Gottverdammt..." Laura swore through her pain, "He's... Too strong..."</p><p>It was the next day and Junko was practically wetting herself in fear. Edghar could attack at any moment. The idea of having to face up against the one who kept accusing her of murder since Smith told him her father's interpretation of what happened shook her to the core. She kept fearing over what would happen if she lost and she couldn't help it... Edghar had went nuts and was after her head, targeting and attacking the others just so she couldn't ask for help. But no matter how much she thought of the what-ifs, she knew she had to face him eventually.</p><p>'I've gotta be brave. I've gotta be brave.' Junko thought, trying to hype herself up behind her scared face, 'I can't depend on Yuuna and the others all the time. I need to start fending for myself, I can't let my fears and anxiety keep getting the better of me! I need to start shaping up, I need to start confronting my fears like Ms. Fontaine said, during one of our sessions...'</p><p>
  <em>"I won't lie. Your fears and anxiety are certainly warranted given what happened to you as a child and here at Duel Academy." Fonda stated as she and Junko were sipping some tea, "But you can't keep letting them drive you Junko."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I... I know... It's just... So difficult..." Junko stammered out, "My father's shadow just grips me everywhere I go... Nowhere's safe from him it feels like..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You feel surrounded. Like every step you take, he's right there breathing down your neck." Fonda pieced together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"In a nutshell... that's basically it." Junko sighed as she put down her tea, "The lie he told me about the outside world... How it sees me as a murderer... My mind can't perceive it as a lie so long as he constantly finds people to buy into his made-up version of what happened to mom and have them prove his lie right..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sometimes, the best solution to an ongoing problem is to confront it directly." Fonda explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A-Are you telling me to confront my father!?" Junko stammered in fear.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not at the moment." Fonda said, relieving Junko's mind a little bit, "Sometime in the future? Most definitely. For now, you need to confront things little by little. Things like Edghar and Smith. Chip away at the indirect problems before confronting the bigger one. The more you confront your fears, the more likely you are to see that you had very little to be afraid of after all."</em>
</p><p>'Edghar... As much as I'm afraid of you... If I'm ever gonna confront my dad, I need to confront you first.' Junko confidently thought in her head.</p><p>After class, Junko headed for the arena, shaking but still, she arrived.</p><p>"E-E-Edghar! I-I've come to duel!" Junko proclaimed at her end of the arena.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd show up~"</p><p>Junko screamed and jumped back onto her but to see Edghar right behind her, grinning like a mad man or a psycho catching their victim to be precise. Edghar merely laughed as he walked over to the other side of the Arena and turned on his duel disk as Junko got up, an attempt to look brave only slightly coming across her face.</p><p>"We shall be playing with the Ante rules, so the loser must give the winner their best card. I'll put my Danger! Nessie! on the line." Edghar smirked, "But don't even think of trying to place any other card of yours on the line. You're butting BLS on the line, no questions asked!"</p><p>"F-Fine! If it will get you to leave me alone!" Junko growled.</p><p>"This will be a fun duel to remember~" Edghar creepily moaned in pleasure.</p><p>"Let's see wh-what fate has in store for you!" Junko proclaimed.</p><p>"DUEL!"</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Edghar LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! I'll begin by activating my Pot of Greed! Letting me draw 2 more cards! Next, I set 2 cards face down, then I Normal Summon Mathematician in attack mode!</p><p>
  <strong>MATHEMATICIAN ATK/1500</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Mathematician's effect, allowing me to send Perfomage Trick Clown to the Graveyard! Next, I activate Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Falco in my hand with the Backup Operator in my hand to fusion summon, El Shaddoll Construct!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL CONSTRUCT ATK/2800</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw from our deck until we have 6 cards in our hand! Now, I activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon the Backup Operator from my Graveyard back to the field!</p><p>A digital hole appeared next to Mathematician and out came Operator.</p><p>Operator: I'M BACK BITCHES!</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And when she's on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon Backup Secretary from my hand!</p><p>A digital hole appeared next to Operator and out came Secretary with a smirk.</p><p>Secretary: Seriously? I'm back bitches?</p><p>Operator: It was the only thing I could think of!</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Now I activate Foolish Burial, sending Shaddoll Squamata to the Graveyard! That activates Squamata's effect allowing me to send Resh Shaddoll Incarnation to the graveyard! Next, I activate another copy of Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Hedgehog in my hand with the Crowned by the World Chalice in my hand to Fusion Summon El Shaddoll Anoyatyllis!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL ANOYATYLLIS ATK/2700</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And since Hedgehog was sent to the graveyard by a card effect, I can add 1 Shaddoll card from my deck to my hand! I add my 3rd and final copy of Shaddoll Fusion! I pass.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: EDGHAR's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Edghar LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: DRAW! First, I set two cards face down, then I activate Polymerization! I fuse the 3 Thunder Dragons in my hand to fusion summon the almighty THUNDER DRAGON TITAN!!!</p><p>A storm seemingly formed inside the arena and from it, thunder and lightning flashed and crashed before converging on once spot and started forming a tri-headed behemoth of a dragon. As the storm died down, Thunder Dragon Titan roared, making itself known as lightning continued to strike every once and a while.</p><p>
  <strong>THUNDER DRAGON TITAN ATK/3200</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Next, I play Pot of Desires. Removing the top 10 cards of my deck from play face down, I draw two more cards from my deck~ Next I active Pot of Greed to draw two more cards from my deck! Now, I reveal Danger! Nessie! from my hand! Now, you randomly choose a card from my hand and I discard the one you chose. If it's Danger! Nessie! I can draw another Danger! card from my deck and add it to my hand. But if the card you chose wasn't Danger! Nessie! I can special summon Nessie to my field and draw a card to replace the one that was discarded. Choose carefully~</p><p>Junko: The far left one!</p><p>Edghar: You choose... Poorly!</p><p>Edghar discards the card and summons Danger! Nessie!. The Urban Legend of Scotland is now alive and real, and right in front of Junko looking ready to kill.</p><p>
  <strong>DANGER! NESSIE! ATK/1600</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Now, I active the spell card Thunder Dragon Fusion! By shuffling two Thunder Dragons back into my deck I fusion summon the almighty Thunder Dragon Colossus!</p><p>A storm once again brewed in the arena and once more thunder and lightning flashed and crashed before converging on the other side of Nessie and forming a winged serpent dragon. As the storm died down, Thunder Dragon Colossus roared and made itself known to all.</p><p>
  <strong>THUNDER DRAGON COLOSSUS ATK/2600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Just what I was waiting for! I activate my trap card Bottomless Trap Hole! Your Thunder Dragon Colossus is-</p><p>Edghar: I don't think so! I activate my trap card, Seven Tools of the Bandit! By giving up 1000 Life Points I negate the activation of your Bottomless Trap Hole and destroy it!</p><p>
  <strong>Edghar LP: 4000 -&gt; 3000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Fuck...</p><p>Edghar: Now, as long as Thunder Dragon Colossus is on the field, you can't get cards from the main deck outside of drawing them! Nessie! Destroy Junko's Mathematician!</p><p>Nessie then went in and chomped Mathematician into nothing.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000 -&gt; 3900</strong>
</p><p>Junko: When Mathematician's destroyed I can draw 1 card!</p><p>Edghar: It won't save you! Thunder Dragon Colossus! Attack Backup Operator!</p><p>Operator: HELLLP!!!!</p><p>Junko: Not so fast, I reveal my trap card, Mirror Force!</p><p>Edghar: WHAT?! YOUR MOM NEVER HAD THAT IN HER DECK!</p><p>Junko: You forget! This isn't my mom's deck anymore, she gave me her deck and as such, I have modified it for myself! Now, all your monsters are destroyed!</p><p>Nessie, Titan, and Colossus soon exploded into nothing but pixels and Edghar was angry.</p><p>Edghar: I set 1 card face down then end my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 3: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 3900</strong><br/>
<strong>Edghar LP: 3000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw!</p><p>Edghar: I'll equally draw with my face down card Reckless Greed! Now I draw two cards from my deck, but I must skip my next two draw phases.</p><p>Junko: I activate Shaddoll Fusion! I fuse the Shaddoll Hound in my hand with the Electromagnetic Turtle in my hand to fusion summon another copy of El Shaddoll Construct!</p><p>
  <strong>EL SHADDOLL CONSTRUCT ATK/2800</strong>
</p><p>The newly summoned Construct then turned to look at Junko.</p><p>Constuct?: You've done well KoKo...</p><p>Junko was taken aback as the Construct turned back around.</p><p>Junko: K-KoKo...?! On... Only mom....</p><p>Junko then shook her head and refocused on the duel at hand.</p><p>Junko: Everyone! Attack Edghar directly! End this duel!</p><p>Edghar: I reveal my trap card DROWNING Mirror Force!!!</p><p>Junko: DROWNING MIRROR FORCE?!</p><p>Edghar: If my opponent declares a direct attack, I can shuffle all their attack position monsters back into the deck!</p><p>Then, one by one, Junko's monsters disappeared.</p><p>Junko: N... No... Backup Operator! B-Backup Secretary!</p><p>Junko fell to her hands and knees crying her eyes out while Edghar was just laughing himself silly.</p><p>Edghar: I've taken away everything you hold dear Junko! That BLS is as good as mine!</p><p>Junko: T.... Turn endo.....</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 4: EDGHAR's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 3900</strong><br/>
<strong>Edghar LP: 3000</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Now, I skip my draw phase, but I will counter by playing my Card of Sanctity!</p><p>Junko then got up and drew her 6 cards.</p><p>Edghar: Now, I set two cards face down-</p><p>Junko: YOU WON'T BE GETTING A CHANCE TO USE THEM!</p><p>Edghar: Wh-What the?!</p><p>Junko: I activate the quick play spell card Twin Twisters! By discarding the Qadshaddoll Keios in my hand I destroy two of your face downs!</p><p>Edghar: No matter! Now, I activate Premature Burial! By paying 800 Life Points I can special summon Thunder Dragon Colossus back to my field!</p><p>
  <strong>THUNDER DRAGON COLOSSUS ATK/2600</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Edghar LP: 3000 -&gt; 2200</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Thunder Dragon Colossus! Attack Junko directly!</p><p>Colossus then rained electricity down onto Junko causing her to scream in pain.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 3900 -&gt; 300</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Oh! I didn't even realize I pulled this! I enter Main Phase 2 and activate Giant Trunade! This bounces Premature burial back to my hand so I can use it again! And use it again I will to summon Thunder Dragon Titan!</p><p>
  <strong>Edghar LP: 2200 -&gt; 1400</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>THUNDER DRAGON TITAN ATK/3200</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: Next, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Danger! Nessie!</p><p>
  <strong>DANGER! NESSIE! ATK/1600</strong>
</p><p>Edghar: I set one card and end my turn. Not that you'll need the turn. Just give up.</p><p>Junko: I've been given a golden chance thanks to your Card of Sanctity! I won't let it go to waste!</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 5: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 300</strong><br/>
<strong>Edghar LP: 1400</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! I set a card then summon Backup Operator!</p><p>Operator: No Drowning Mirror Force can keep me down!</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And when she's on the field, I can summon Backup Secretary from my hand!</p><p>Secretary: Whenever Junko needs us, we'll always be there to protect her!</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And with 3+ Dark Monsters in my graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon from my hand Dark Armed Dragon!</p><p>The ginormous dragon then appeared between the two girls and Edghar was unphased, if anything he looked to be overjoyed.</p><p>Edghar: What?! Did you lose all hope and decide to pull THOSE cards from your deck?! Are they supposed to frighten ME?!</p><p>Junko: Not quite but this card most certainly will! The card I activate.... <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DcPxBoTGdBA">is Raigeki!!!</a></p><p>Edghar: WH-WHAT THE?!</p><p>Lightning came down and destroyed all of Edghar's monsters before he could even think.</p><p>Edghar: N-NO WAY! TH-THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! YOU'RE SAYING YOU PERFORMED A MIRACLE?!</p><p>Junko: Attack him directly! End this duel!</p><p>Edghar: I activate negate attack!</p><p>Junko: I chain my Wiretap!</p><p>Edghar: OH NO!</p><p>Junko: Secretary! Operator! Dark Armed Dragon! Unleash your hellfire rage! <strong>OBLITERATE HIM!!!!</strong></p><p>All of their attacks rushed towards Edghar all at once and all he saw was a white light of death headed his way.</p><p>Edghar: <strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Edghar LP: 1400 -&gt; 0 (OVERKILL!)</strong>
</p><p>"Game..."</p><p>Edghar then collapsed to the ground.</p><p>"...Over." Junko concluded.</p><p>A few days later, the others were back and healthy. The news of what happened though...</p><p>"I can't believe you did it Junko!" Yuuna happily went, "You managed to put your fears and anxieties aside to take down Edghar!"</p><p>"And he won't be bothering us ever again." Junko smiled, "Shephard expelled him after the duel due to the damage he caused to my mental health and to you and the others."</p><p>"Fitting. Let him have his delusions." Yuuna reassured as she wrapped her arm around Junko, "We'll be here where it's safe and doing our best to make the grade."</p><p>"Don't you have the school duel to prepare for?" Junko asked.</p><p>"AHH! I COMPLETELY FORGOT! CATCH YOU LATER!" Yuuna shouted as she rushed off.</p><p>"I love being at Duel Academy." Junko said to herself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Day With Duel Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometime that night, the cards of Backup Operator and Backup Secretary lied on the shelf next to Junko's bed, and from them came the astral forms of Secretary and Operator.</p><p>"What do you say to paying Yubel a visit?" Operator went to Secretary, causing her to panic.</p><p>"Are you nuts Operator?! You wanna see them NOW after keeping them waiting for so long?!" Secretary panicked.</p><p>"Well she and the Supreme K-"</p><p>"Queen." Secretary instantly corrected.</p><p>"Her and the Supreme QUEEN are technically our bosses." Operator pointed out, "We were the ones who switched sides on the Princess of Light back in the first war if you remember."</p><p>"A decision that's come to haunt us." Secretary went, referring to Alexis in a cold manner, "Be lucky the princess of Ice hasn't discovered us or else we'd be in a lot of trouble four our act of treason."</p><p>"We had no choice, Secretary, the forces of light were going to kill us if we didn't switch." Operator reassured, "The evidence they found of a traitor kept circling back to us, somehow, if we didn't switch we'd have been dead just like the rest of our Cyberse brethren."</p><p>Secretary took pause for a moment... Remembering how, despite being loyal to the forces of light for so long, one by one the Cyberses were killed to near extinction because they became too much of a liability in the war, and unlike the Machine Race, they couldn't replace themselves quickly enough to make dents, leaving her, Operator, and Supervisor as one of the only survivors of their race. But then, all three of them started being outed as potential traitors due to evidence that somehow connected back to them. Operator and Secretary managed to get out unscathed... But... They never heard from Supervisor again... Nor have they been able to find her in the game of Duel Monsters...</p><p>"And that loyalty... Caused us to lose Supervisor..." Secretary began to cry.</p><p>Operator then pulled Secretary into a hug and wiped away her Cyberse friend's tears.</p><p>"I miss her too..." Operator agreed, "This is why we can never go back. Not after what happened to our race..."</p><p>"I... I know..." Secretary managed to get out before looking in the direction of the Slifer Red dorms, "Come on Operator, let go see Mistress Yubel."</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVbyUhQ89nU">Take A Chance (Theme of the Backup Friends)</a></p><p>
  <strong>"A Day With Duel Monsters"</strong>
</p><p>After flying for what seemed like hours the duo soon found themselves in Yuuna's room with Yubel watching over her and Blair with House Dragonmaid at her side.</p><p>"Oh! Yubel! We have some guests!" House went, getting Yubel's attention to see the recent arrivals of Operator and Secretary.</p><p>"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two light-bringers who chose to play darkness~" Yubel teased.</p><p>Yubel quickly noticed Operator and Secretary were a bit uncomfortable at that remark and quickly coughed to cover herself.</p><p>"Sorry about that... I tend to forget you two joined my little Princess's side for a good reason." Yubel went.</p><p>"And what reason was that?" House asked.</p><p>Operator, Secretary, and Yubel then uncomfortably explained the situation to House... who looked incredibly shocked at what she had heard.</p><p>"Wh-Why?! Why would they do something like that?!" House asked.</p><p>"We learned the hard way that the light is willing to sacrifice even the lives of their allies just to see victory." Operator replied, comforting a very distressed Secretary.</p><p>"The Lightsworns... They're the biggest offenders of this." Yubel growled, "Both in Duel Monsters AND in the first war. Willing to trade bodies for advantages for their precious Judgement and Doomsday Dragons. Lightsworns... They disgust me."</p><p>"At least those of the Zombie race see honor in dying by the thousands to win. But the Lightsworns... They are just Mercs with no sense of morals." Operator growled, "I'd give anything to see them all be put in their place!"</p><p>"Denko Sekka..." Yubel spoke up, "Following your turn to my Princess's side in the first war, she followed suit and with her light-katana, willingly fought against the Lightsworns."</p><p>"Sekka... I remember her." Secretary smiled, seemingly calmed down, "She was the best sword fighter in the army. ... And she was a good friend. I'd do anything just to see her with us again."</p><p>"Her AND Diana." Operator perked up, "Diana was the best medic this side of the Duel Monster's Spirit Relm. Once she sided with us, we thought it would've been only a matter of time until we won... But..."</p><p>Yubel then looked away, trying not to remember how the life of her previous Supreme King was taken from her by the Princess of Light.</p><p>"S-Sorry Mistress Yubel..." Operator apologized, "I know you don't like it being brought up-"</p><p>"It's fine Operator... I... Honestly miss them too." Yubel reassured, "Just as much as, I'm sure, you miss Supervisor."</p><p>"You have no idea..." Operator sadly replied.</p><p>"How could the light be this evil?!" House asked.</p><p>"To that extent... I'm not sure." Yubel replied, looking out the window to the ocean, "I know not what drives the light to act this way, but I know they will not stop until all darkness is eradicated."</p><p>"But... Without the dark, there can be no light." House puzzled.</p><p>"They don't seem to believe that." Operator growled.</p><p>Suddenly, all four of them perked up.</p><p>"Do you guys sense that?" Secretary quickly asked.</p><p>"I sense it too!" House replied.</p><p>The four then dashed out and noticed someone with blue hair in samurai armor standing outside the Slifer Red dorms with someone else shorter than them in nothing but white clothing.</p><p>"It... It can't be." Operator went in surprise, "Sekka?! Diana?! Is it really you two?!"</p><p>One turn from the blue haired girl and the one in all white revealed that, indeed, it was them.</p><p>"Hello my friends. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Sekka smiled.</p><p>"Sekka!" Operator happily went as she ran up to Sekka and the two embraced in a hug.</p><p>"You finally got turned into a Duel Monster's Card!" Diana happily went, "You and Secretary!"</p><p>"Actually we've been cards for a lot longer than you think." Operator embarrassingly giggled.</p><p>"And... the only ones as far as we know..." Secretary sadly replied, "Industrial Illusions were planning to make the Cyberse Race a full type for the game, but playtesters found them too confusing, so, me and Operator ultimately ended up being reduced to playable prize cards."</p><p>"I see..." Sekka said, "I'm sorry to hear that."</p><p>"it's fine." Operator interjected, "We were, and still are, in good hands. We're not going anywhere anytime soon. You can trust me on that."</p><p>"But, how are you two here?" Secretary asked.</p><p>"Shipments of booster packs in the shop." Sekka explained, "We're waiting for someone to put us in their deck. Hopefully it's the same one as you two are in."</p><p>"Sekka. Diana."</p><p>Diana and Sekka quickly looked behind Secretary and Operator and saw Yubel with a smile on her face, arms crossed.</p><p>"Y-Y-Yubel!" Diana panicked, getting onto her hands and knees.</p><p>"Commander!" Sekka went, standing at attention.</p><p>"Are they always like this?" House giggled.</p><p>"You have no idea." Yubel smirked, rolling her eyes.</p><p>The sudden sound of a dragon's roar caught the attention of the six spirits.</p><p>"Was that you?" Yubel asked, looking at house.</p><p>"No! I'm too cute to make something that horrifying!" House defended, her face going red before returning to normal upon the next roar.</p><p>"It's him!" Sekka went, looking at the direction of the oncoming storm, "It's Tempest!</p><p>"The D-D-Dragon Ruler of Storms?!" House panicked, "He's HERE?!"</p><p>"Has Pegasus lost his mind?!" Operator cursed as the spirits gathered together, "Those creatures almost caused irreversible damage to the Duel Monsters Spirit Relm!"</p><p>"If Tempest is not dealt with soon, he's going to destroy all of Duel Academy!" Yubel panicked.</p><p>"Everyone, on me!" Sekka ordered as she pulled out her light-katana and flew towards the storm.</p><p>The others soon followed suit and readied themselves for a fight. Secretary pulled out a blaster that looked like a cross of an M16A2 with the DC-15A. Operator pulled out two twin blasters that looked like a cross of an MP5 Navy with the E-11. And Diana pulled out a blade that looked like a cross of a Type 1 Energy Sword and a bonesaw. House merely blew out fire while Yubel readied their claws. Soon enough, they entered the storm and saw the twenty foot behemoth ready to throw down.</p><p>"RMEMEBER ME?!" Sekka challenged, "I TOOK YOU DRAGON RULLERS DOWN BEFORE, I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"</p><p>"Just as energetic as ever." Yubel smiled.</p><p>Operator and Secretary went in first, attacking from all angles and getting Tempest agitated. Diana went in for the occasional slashes, tearing away at Tempest's hard scales one at a time and providing medial treatment to hose hit by any stray lightning bolts. The lightning, however, proved to be nothing to Sekka. Those of the Thunder Race were immune to all forms of electricity outside of their card forms and as such Sekka was able to get in as up close and personal as she wanted with Tempest without problem... much. While the lightning was no threat to her, Tempest's strong winds were another story. Every slash was met with a strong wind current that blew her and the others back... Except for House. As such, House was able to attack the source of the winds, the wings, as much as she wanted.</p><p>Tempest was really starting to get angry, every which way he tried to get rid of these "pests" they just kept bounding back. His claws did nothing, his tail did nothing, the wind did nothing, the lightning did nothing, he couldn't believe they were making fools out of him. But the only one he hated the most out of the litter of rats was Sekka. The one who made a fool out of all the Dragon Rulers by banishing them from existence or hunting them to near extinction. His chance for revenge was at hand and he was not about to let it be wasted fooling with a bunch of clowns! He let out a roar unlike any roar he ever did and pushed all of of them back and gave himself enough room to grab Sekka and fly away from the others at a safe enough distance to let out another roar that called upon something that sent everyone into a panic. It latched itself onto Tempest's neck and with it in place, the grenades started lighting up one by one. It was the Ring of Destruction.</p><p>Yubel charged for Tempest intending to use her ability, but like a Negate Attack to the face it proved to be useless as one good lightning bolt to the back sent her flying back down towards the outside of the Slifer Red Dorm. Then... Operator had an idea.</p><p>"SEKKA! USE YOUR ABILITY, QUICK!!!" Operator called out.</p><p>Sekka perked up and focusing her might on the Ring of Destruction, the Ring of Destruction vanished as soon as the final grenade lit up causing Tempest to let go of Sekka in surprise and before he even knew it, with a mighty swing of her sword, Sekka... decapitated him. Tempest's body vanished and with it the storm. Sekka and the others then rushed down to Yubel and helped her back into Yuuna's room where House started applying medical aid and from there the group went their separate ways. The next day, Junko rushed to the store and got herself a new set of cards. These contained Dark Ruler No More, Sekka's Light, Diana the Light Spirit, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and Denko Sekka. Those pulls pleased Operator and Secretary very VERY much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Vanity's Plaything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sir... He failed."</p><p>"I expected him to Mr. Smith. He was nothing more than another drone in a flock of single-minded teenagers looking to become the next king of games."</p><p>"Then is it time to move on to the Contingency Plan?"</p><p>"You have my blessing Mr. Smith. Do whatever it takes to make her go through with ending her life this time. I will NOT tolerate failure, Mr. Smith. You've been too useful to me all these years for me to leave you to rot in prison with your own failure."</p><p>"Of course. I know. I won't let you down. Junko Kiryu dies, tonight... Mr. Kiryu."</p><p><strong>INTRO THEME:</strong> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CN_DjYDHEVU">Get Your Game On</a></p><p>
  <strong>"Vanity's Plaything"</strong>
</p><p>Junko, Haruka, and Laura left class together with smiles on their face as Yuuna, Blair, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, Mindy, and Jasmine eventually joined up with them as they hun out at the front of the school...</p><p>"How's your mental state looking now that you're seeing Ms. Fontaine for therapy?" Bastion asked.</p><p>"She seems to be getting a lot better now... but..." Haruka sighed in worry.</p><p>"But, what?" Yuuna asked.</p><p>"Zere isn't much she can do about ze PTSD she's suffering with because of her father." Laura finished.</p><p>It hurt Yuuna to know that her friend was pretty much permanently damaged because of her bastard father, but as long as he stayed the hell away from her, and they watched what they said, It shouldn't be too much of a problem to overcome. Right?</p><p>"B-But I don't suppose you've come here to chat now, have you...?" Junko asked.</p><p>"D-Don't freak out when we explain this, but..." Blair began.</p><p>"We need to discuss a way to deal with Agent Smith." Mindy continued.</p><p>Junko began shaking in fear causing Haruka and Laura to try and calm her down.</p><p>"Yeah, like, he's been a real pain in the ass, paying off some of the students to bully you with your father's delusion of what happened and even driving Edghar crazy enough to duel us all to get to you." Jasmine followed up, "Like, if he had won, who KNOWS what he could've done to you."</p><p>"Edghar was a much needed wake up call that we need to deal with Agent Smith fast." Syrus went.</p><p>"Seriously, if he tries to go after you himself and kill you? That would be so anti-lischious." Chumly stated.</p><p>"We need to decide how to handle him and fast, there's no telling what he could be up to right now." Bastion spoke up, "What do you think we should do Junko?"</p><p>"I... It's obvious what we should do..." Junko somberly said, "It's the only option... Wait for him to come to me..."</p><p>"A-Are you sure?" Syrus asked.</p><p>"What other choice do we have? He could strike at any moment while we were enacting some other plan, and catch us completely off guard as a result." Junko explained, a little aggravated at the fact she was right, "The best and ONLY real plan we can do is just wait for him to come to us. We can't just expect him to attack, he knows we'd be expecting him at some point... I... I..."</p><p>Junko was about to hyperventilate, but managed to catch herself and calmed down with some aid from Laura and Haruka.</p><p>"I... I know how Agent Smith is like." Junko continued, "He... He used to be one of the people my dad let bully me along with the staff... He only struck when you least expected it. He always waits for the right moment to strike, he's like a robot sniper. He can make you wait an entire year before striking hard."</p><p>"A... Year?" Blair asked.</p><p>"When I was 9... I had prepared myself to actually try and fight against him for once... Back when I HAD confidence left to have... I waited an entire year for him to attack... and it never happened... The moment I let my guard down, he attacked much harder than the last time. Last time? I only came out of it with some scars... That time? My vision used to be good. Now? If I go without these glasses to help me see for more than three hours according to the doctors? I, will go, BLIND."</p><p>The bluntness of her last word helped the others realize why Junko said that waiting for him to attack was their ONLY option and hearing this story, it just made most of them even angrier at Agent Smith, knowing the fact he almost successfully robbed her of her sight forever. Still, the fact this was their only course of action was enough for them to make a silent agreement to the plan. Junko was practically holding her breath the whole time they waited, silently modifying her deck with anticipation for the moment they'd face off. And when it came, it came when they least expected it to...</p><p>"Ms. Kiryu?" Banner called out.</p><p>"Y-Yes?" Junko replied.</p><p>"Chancellor Shephard wants you to come to the duel arena, there's someone wanting to see you."</p><p>The moment he finished speaking was the moment her heart sank with fear as did Haruka's, Laura's, Yuuna's, Blair's, Syrus's, Mindy's, Jasmine's, Chumley's, and Bastion's. Alexis merely looked at Mindy and Jasmine in confusion before looking at Yuuna who stood up and cleared her throat.</p><p>"Mr. Banner, Me, Haruka, Laura, Blair, Syrus, Mindy, Jasmine, Chumley, and Bastion would like to accompany her." Yuuna spoke up.</p><p>"Uh, and why all nine of you specifically?" Banner went, asking for clarification.</p><p>"For the sake of her mental health, sir." Bastion clarified.</p><p>"Oh, yes, I suppose that'll do it. Go ahead." Banner smiled as he allowed their request.</p><p>The group sighed in relief in their minds as they all headed for the Duel Arena, duel disks and decks at the ready, but when they arrived, nobody was there. They all stood on their guard as Junko walked into the middle of the Duel Arena and called out, "Hey! Where are you?!" And her reply? A cage coming down and blocking her off from the others which then electrified to keep them from touching it.</p><p>"MILKSHAKES!" Haruka called out in horror.</p><p>"Schisse! It vas a trap!" Laura cursed.</p><p>That point was only further emphasised when from the top of the cage's insides came a collar attached to a wire that dragged her over to one of the dueling positions and backflipping his way to the other side grinning ear to ear was Agent Smith.</p><p>"Hello little girl~" Smith creepily went.</p><p>"Bastion! Laura! Haruka! Go get the teachers, quick!" Yuuna ordered.</p><p>With those orders, the trio ran off as the others watched on in horror as Alexis and Zane came in from the stands to see what was going on.</p><p>"Don't you DARE lay a finger on her!!!" Blair screeched.</p><p>"Oh, it won't be me." Smith evily grinned, "It'll be my deck that does it for me."</p><p>Both Smith and Junko's duel disks turned on simultaneously and Haruka snapped out of her frozen state of fear and hyperventilation, trying to wear a face of confidence but failing at the sight of seeing one of her old tormentors again.</p><p>"You can do this Junko!" Yuuna encouraged.</p><p>"You're not a kid anymore, he can't hurt you now!" Syrus also tried to encourage.</p><p>"You're a great duelist Junko, you can win!" Blair went.</p><p>"Show that creep who's boss!" Mindy and Jasmine cheered together.</p><p>"Hehehe... How pathetic." Smith evilly cackled, "Of course a murderer would befriend a couple of lowlife scum just to survive."</p><p>"They're not lowlife scum! They're g-good people who are trying to help me become a better person and free myself from that... THING you call a boss!"</p><p>"A fighter till the end. I will enjoy killing you." Smith grinned as he drew his five cards.</p><p>"Let's see what fate has in store for you!" Junko went as she drew her five cards.</p><p>"LET'S FUCKING DUEL!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>TURN 1: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! I'll begin by summoning Backup Operator to my field in Attack Mode!</p><p>"You are gonna pay for everything you did to her!" Operator screeched as she appeared.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And of course, that means I'm also allowed to special summon Backup Secretary from my hand as well!</p><p>"You will lose as you lived, a monster blindly obeying orders given to him like a wearry drone." Secretary stated as she appeared.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"If things get too out of hand, I'm more that willing step in Princess." Yubel went to Yuuna.</p><p>"I know... And... If it does come to that, make sure it hurts him worse than he hurt her." Yuuna replied.</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Next, I activate Foolish Burial, I will send Qadshaddoll Keios to the graveyard, but it won't stay there for long! By removing one light monster in my Graveyard from play, I can Special Summon Diana the Light Spirit to my field from my hand!</p><p>Diana appeared to the field in a dazzling ray of light, floating to land right beside Operator with a look of determination on her face.</p><p>
  <strong>DIANA THE LIGHT SPIRIT ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Next, I'll set one card face down and then activate Card of Sanctity! Now, we each draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands! Next, I'll activate the spell card Terraforming to add Secret Village of the Spellcasters to my hand, BUT, I'm not going to activate it. Instead, I'll activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards from my deck! I'll set two more cards face down and end my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 2: AGENT SMITH's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 4000</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Draw. Hehehe. I activate The Forceful Sentry!</p><p> </p><p>"Forceful What?" Syrus went.</p><p>"This is bad, REALLY bad!" Bastion panicked, returning with the others along with Shepphard, Crowler, Fontaine, and Banner, "The Forceful Sentry is a Spell Card that lets you view your opponent's hand and send one card back into the deck, it was banned in officially sanctioned tournaments due to how powerful it was regarding opponent hand knowledge."</p><p>"HEY! YOU! Lay your hands off of my student!" Crowler ordered.</p><p>"Th-That must be Agent Smith!" Fontaine panicked, "Junko told me all about him in our sessions together, we need to get that cage up FAST!"</p><p>"It's no use!" Blair said, "That thing's electrified, it probably won't stop until there's a definitive winner!"</p><p>In the meantime, students had gathered in mass at the Duel Arena along with the other teachers on the stands and were in shock and horror at what they were witnessing go down.</p><p>"You won't lose, you can't lose! You've not come this far now to lose and die! You can do this Junko!" Alexis called out from her position.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Smith: Let's ee what we've got here! ... WHOA! We've got options here! Raigeki, Shaddoll Fusion, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning, Secret Village, and Dark Ruler No More. This might as well have been a Painful Choice play because no matter what I pick, I'm in trouble. Hmm... Raigeki~</p><p>Junko: You may have gotten rid of my Raigeki, but I still have other outs and if you haven't noticed, I still have three monsters on the field, all three of them combined will be enough to wipe you out on my next turn!</p><p>Agent Smith: True enough, but not for long~ First, I'll activate Heavy Storm!</p><p>Junko: OH CRAP!</p><p>Junko's set Scapegoat, Wiretap, and Twin Twisters were destroyed.</p><p>Agent Smith: Then, I'll activate the two Fissures in my hand to destroy Backup Secretary and Operator!</p><p>"JUNKO-"</p><p>Both Backups were cut off as they were destroyed and sent to the graveyard, leaving Diana all alone.</p><p>Agent Smith: Then I'll activate Upstart Goblin, by giving you 1000 Life Points, I get to draw another card.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 4000 -&gt; 5000</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Finally, I'll set one card face down and end my turn.</p><p>Junko: And during your end phase, Diana's ability activates! Durring your end phase, I gain 1000 Life Points!</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 5000 -&gt; 6000</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: A minor setback, but not for long.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 3: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 6000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw! I summon Mathematician to the field in attack mode!</p><p>
  <strong>MATHEMATICIAN ATK/1500</strong>
</p><p>Junko: And I'll activate his ability to send Shaddoll Squamata to the grave, and then activate Squamata's effect to send Shaddoll Beast to the grave to activate its effect to draw one card from my deck! Now I'll set one card and end my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 4: AGENT SMITH's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 6000</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: What's wrong? Not gonna attack?</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't she attack?!" Blair asked as Smith drew his card.</p><p>"Because she didn't want to run into that face down." Yuuna explained.</p><p>"Obviously that set card was a trap, but WHAT trap it is, is another question." Bastion followed up.</p><p> </p><p>Agent Smith: Fine then. I activate Pot of Greed, letting me draw two more cards from my deck. Next, I'll activate Reinforcement of the Army to add Eda the Heavenly Squire to my hand! Next, I'll summon Eda to the field in attack position!</p><p>From a blinding light, the behemoth in armor revealed themselves and looking ready to kill.</p><p>
  <strong>EDA THE HEAVENLY SQUIRE ATK/800</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: And when Eda's Normal or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a monster from my deck with 800 Attack Points and 1000 Defense Points except Eda herself, so I'll summon Eidos the Underworld Squire to the field!</p><p>From a dark portal, a sense of dread overwhelmed the group as the squire of hell appeared ready to throw down.</p><p>
  <strong>EIDOS THE UNDERWORLD SQUIRE ATK/800</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: And with Eidos's ability, I can Tribute Summon 1 monster along with my normal summon! And I'll tribute Eda to summon Vanity's Fiend!</p><p>As Eda was destroyed, it reformed into a monster of pure terror, a blood thirsty looking fiend looking to end Junko's life.</p><p>
  <strong>VANITY'S FIEND ATK/2400</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: And when Vanity's fiend is in play, NEITHER player can special summon monsters!</p><p>Junko: OH NOOO!!</p><p>Agent Smith: Go, Vanity's Fiend! Destroy Mathematician!</p><p>As Vanity's Fiend obliterated Mathematician, the collar around Junko began to electrocute her, causing her to scream out bone chilling and ear piercing wails of pain. It was horrifying to everyone who watched, Blair, hid herself into Yuuna's jacket as Yuuna held her closely in a protective way. Eventually it finally stopped and some steam came off of her body as she tried to readjust herself.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 6000 -&gt; 5100</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Feel that? That's your death slowly catching up on you.</p><p>Junko drew the card from Mathematician's effect, saying nothing asshe tried not to fall to her knees in pain.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3HvdBkJQxI">Agent Smith:</a> I end my turn.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 5100 -&gt; 6100</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 5: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 6100</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw... ... ...Card Set... Pass...</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 6: AGENT SMITH's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 6100</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Draw! Vanity's Fiend! Attack!</p><p>Junko then revealed her face down Book of Moon and flipped Vanity's Fiend face down, ending Agent Smith's battle phase.</p><p>Agent Smith: Clever play. Turn end.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 6100 -&gt; 7100</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 7: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 7100</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Draw... ... Pass...</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 8: AGENT SMITH's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 7100</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Draw! Vanity's Fiend! Destroy Diana!</p><p>This time, there was no saving Diana as she was destroyed and Junko wailed in pain once more as she was electrified again.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 7100 -&gt; 6400</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Now, Eidos, direct attack!</p><p>Junko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! MOOOMYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 6400 -&gt; 5600</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Turn end.</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 9: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 5600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: D... Draw...</p><p>Junko then coughed out blood as she fell to her hands and knees, shaking as she stood back up.</p><p>Junko: Turn end...</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 10: AGENT SMITH's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 5600</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Vanity's Fiend! Eidos! Attack!</p><p>Junko's wails were even louder as the electricity amplified, some of her flesh now beginning to burn off as she fell to her knees and then to the floor face first.</p><p>
  <strong>Junko LP: 5600 -&gt; 2400</strong>
</p><p>Agent Smith: Turn end~</p><p>
  <strong>TURN 11: JUNKO's TURN</strong><br/>
<strong>Agent Smith LP: 4000</strong><br/>
<strong>Junko LP: 2400</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"MILKSHAKES, GET UP!!!!" Haruka sobbed, as she was holding her hands closed together and close to her chest.</p><p>"DON'T DIE ON US JUNKO, PLEASE!!!" Laura begged, crying as well.</p><p>"YOU CAN DO THIS, JUNKO! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Yuuna called out, "KICK HIS ASS AND SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!!!"</p><p>"Yuuna!" the teachers scolded.</p><p>"Hmph. What trash." Agent Smith growled as Junko managed to get to her hands and knees, "They're only cheering for you because they're all you've got left to hide with. You'll always be a sad, lonely, pathetic child who got away with murder. You'll die just as you were when you murdered her, sad, alone, and afraid."</p><p>"YOUR FUCKING WRONG!!!!" Junko screeched as she got to her knees, "I'm not alone anymore... Yuuna... Haruka... Laura... Blair... Syrus... Mindy... Jasmine... Chumley... Bastion... They're all waiting for me... Waiting for me to end this... And see them the next day... With them..."</p><p>Junko then looked up to reveal a confident smile.</p><p>"I'VE BEEN GIVEN A GOLDEN CHANCE TO LIVE A NEW LIFE WITH A NEW FAMILY! I'M NOT ALONE ANYMORE, AND I'M SURE AS SHIT NOT AFRAID ANYMORE! ESPECIALLY WITH YOU!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Junko: DRAW!!! ... I activate, RAIGEKI!</p><p>Agent Smith: OH NO!!!!</p><p> </p><p>Yuuna and the others were celebrating as Vanity's Fiend and Eidos were obliterated by Raigeki, leaving Agent Smith wide open.</p><p> </p><p>Junko: Now I banish a light and a dark to Special Summon, Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!!!</p><p>
  <strong>BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER - ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING ATK/3000</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Then, I reveal my face down Monster Reborn to Special Summon Backup Operator back to the field!</p><p>"YOU'RE, FREAKING, DEAD!!!" Operator screeched at Smith.</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP OPERATOR ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Then, I'll activate Card Destruction! Now both of us discard our hand and draw the same number of cards as we discarded! Now, I reveal Danger! Nessie!, now you can pick a card in my hand, if the discarded card is NOT Nessie, then I can draw one card and Special Summon Danger! Nessie! to the field!</p><p>Junko then shuffled her hand in rapid succession and then...</p><p>Agent Smith: Um, uh?! Card on the right?!</p><p>The discarded card... was Crowned by the World Chalice.</p><p>Junko: Sorry! You lose!</p><p>Nessie then appeared and Agent Smith was getting visibly terrified.</p><p>
  <strong>DANGER! NESSIE! ATK/1600</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Next, I activate my drawn card, Living Fossile! I'll use it to bring back Backup Secretary to the field!</p><p>"You destroy my and Operator, You block us from returning, but Torturing Junko?" Secretary went as she appeared, "Now?! NOW I'M REALLY GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!"</p><p>
  <strong>BACKUP SECRETARY ATK/1200</strong>
</p><p>Junko: Finally, I normal summon Denko Sekka to the field.</p><p>"You asked for this." Sekka coldly went to the Agent.</p><p>Agent Smith: MERCY!!! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!!!</p><p>"Mercy?" Secretary growled.</p><p>"Did YOU ever show mercy to Junko?! DID YOU?!" Operator groweld.</p><p>Junko: EVERYONE! ATTAAAAAACK!!!!!</p><p>Agent Smith cried out in horror as all five monsters attacked and he was sent flying into the gate, cooking him to paralysis as he slumpt over twitching as Junko was let go, and the cage lifted up.</p><p>"Game... Over..." Junko managed to get out before falling to the floor.</p><p>And like that... she passed out. Eventually she awoke in the school infirmary surrounded by Haruka and the others.</p><p>"G... Guys?" Junko weakly got out.</p><p>"You're alive!!" Haruka celebrated as she pulled Junko into a hug, practically weeping her heart out in joy.</p><p>"Eh hehehe... sorry to worry you guys." Junko giggled.</p><p>"Dude, you kicked Agent Smith's ass!" Yuuna smiled.</p><p>"It was worrying when you were forced to top deck for a while, but it was relaxing to see you beat Agent Smith with five monsters in one turn." Bastion happily said, "Excellent show of power."</p><p>"A-Ah! Agent Smith!" Junko panicked, "Wh-What-"</p><p>"Duel Academy Staff had him hauled off to the authorities," Alexis explained as she walked in, "And thanks to multiple students giving their testimonies, he's gonna stay in prison."</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Yuuna worriedly asked.</p><p>"Just came by to tell Junko if she needed anything, to come by and let me know." Alexis explained with a smile before turning off to leave.</p><p>"O-Okay? Thanks!" Junko called out as Yuuna eyes Alexis with suspicion, "S-Say? How long have I been out?"</p><p>"The school duel between us and North Academy's tomorrow." Bastion explained.</p><p>"Ah! H-Haruka! Laura! Our date!" Junko went in worry.</p><p>"Don't worry. Ms. Fontaine said you should be fine to leave now." Blair reasured, "Most of your major injuries have healed up and she said you should be able to walk by now."</p><p>"Whew... For a second, I thought I'd have to go in a wheelchair." Junko went, "Or worse yet, waddle there like I was a penguin."</p><p>That comment alone was enough to give the others a MUCH needed laugh. The next day, Junko, Laura, and Haruka walked into the arena hand and hand, taking their seats and waiting for the match to begin.</p><p>"Laura? Haruka?"</p><p>"Yes?" the duo replied.</p><p>Junko then kissed them both on the mouths and this time... it was their turns for their faces to go as red as tomatoes. Junko merely smiled as Yuuna and Chazz made their way to the duel ring, Backup Secretary and Backup Operator atherialy forming behind her to watch the match as well.</p><p>"I am home now..." Junko went to herself as a single tear fell from her cheek, "Home now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>